


Hopes and Nightmares

by orphan_account



Series: Hopes and Nightmares : Fransfiction [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Adult!Frisk, Alphys - Freeform, Angst, Asriel - Freeform, Chapter one, F/F, F/M, Female!Frisk, Flowey - Freeform, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Frans - Freeform, Frisk the human, Frisk x Sans - Freeform, Future, Gaster - Freeform, Genocide, H and N tale, H&N, H&N tale, H&N-tale, H&Ntale, HandN tale, HandN-tale, HandNtale, Horror, Humans, M/M, Mettaton - Freeform, Monsters, Multi, Other, Papyrus - Freeform, Racism, Romance, Sans the skeleton - Freeform, Sans x Frisk, School Sucks, Toriel - Freeform, Tragedy, Transgender, Underground, Undertale AU, Undertale future, Undyne - Freeform, Violence, asgore - Freeform, chara, hopes and nightmares, irightforfun, pascifist, surface - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Life on the surface is definitely better than the Underground, but it does come with its downfalls. Frisk is grown up and now has a bachelor’s in politics, ready to take on the role of Monster Ambassador and fight for equal rights amongst the races. She does this out of the kindness of her soul along with her determination, of course... okay, and maybe the forbidden belief of one day being with a certain skeleton adds to her motivation as well. Her obstacles range from narrow-minded humans to hopeless monsters. But perhaps her biggest obstacle is something— or someone— hiding inside her very soul...Support me here too:TUMBLR-https://irightforfun.tumblr.com/DEVIANTART-https://www.deviantart.com/irightforfunYOUTUBE-https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCGJUBiyGz437ifIa6a9cizgWATTPAD-https://www.wattpad.com/user/irightforfun





	1. School Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking on this story~!  
> I hope to update at least once every week— perhaps twice depending on scheduling issues.  
> Please enjoy and leave your feedback and constructive criticism!

Honestly, Sans really had needed this day off. Upon first arriving to the surface, Sans was reluctant to put in any effort whatsoever on building a new life there. Always afraid of another reset. Always afraid he’d blink and be back in Snowdin. It was torture, really. Cruel and exhausting on his mind. Not that he held anything against the kid—er… Frisk. They had come to terms with the fact that Frisk had been battling some serious soul issues with some other dead kid back then. So Sans let it all slide, showing his forgiving nature when the kid had reset and finished with a pacifist’s mindset. And once they had left the Underground, it seemed Frisk was content with the way things had turned out. Happy. As if a weight had been lifted off their shoulders. Sans could see it in her eyes back then, the way she had sighed and never looked back at the Underground while they stood on the mountain. Eyes forward, hope gleaming in them… though, there was a touch of something else. 

Regret, maybe? What for, he was never really sure, and for that reason, Sans had some serious issues taking this whole “new life on the surface” thing seriously. Regrets led to resets. Every time. 

No, it wasn’t until Frisk found Sans alone staring at a wall in his new room that she had waddled her way in there and sat next to him that he got some peace of mind. She had been twelve at the time. It was winter on the surface, and Toriel had made sure to bundle the poor kid up in three layers of clothes—which explained the waddling. The two had come to visit the skeleton brothers that day, Toriel letting Frisk play with Papyrus in the snow as they had back in Snowdin. Building a snow-Pap and having snowball fights. Sans had still been asleep when they arrived. By the time the skeleton, goat monster, and human came back inside, however, Sans’ door was open, confirming he was now awake. Papyrus had briefly scolded the shorter brother for sleeping in so late to which Sans merely shrugged an apology and cracked some pun in response. At that, Papyrus retreated with a huff and offered Toriel some tea. The two had left for the kitchen, leaving Frisk standing in Sans’ doorway watching him. That’s when she had waddled in and plopped herself down next to him on his bed, blinking at Sans with her squinted eyes as she questioned in that squeaky voice she had at the time,

“*What are you doing?”

“eh,” he had shrugged as his sockets closed briefly before returning his gaze to the wall, “just wondering what this is wall for, I guess.”

A snicker had escaped the little girl, smirking at his pun before adding on with a,

“*O-oh! Hey, that reminds me of something.”

“yeah?” Sans quirked a brow bone at her, glancing down at her as his toothy grin twitched wider a moment, “i’m all nonexistent ears.”

Then kid took a moment to roll her eyes at his comment on his ears before smirking as she leaned back with her hands on the mattress, feet kicking off the side of the bed innocently. She always was short. 

“*What do you call a marine mammal who is antisocial and stays in its room all the time?”

“hmm... i dunno, kid. what?”

“*A wall-rus.”

Sans had let out a genuine laugh at that one, pulling a boney hand out of his jacket pocket and resting it on his knee as he leaned forward with a chuckle,

“that’s a good one. i’ll have to remember that one next time i need to bug pap.”

Frisk had grinned at this, proud of her own joke as she giggled along with him. Until the giggling faded. And then they stared at the wall again for a long, long time. Complete silence other than the muffled voices of Papyrus and Toriel in the kitchen.

“. . . well, we better head into the kitchen, or papyrus will be boiling mad—”

“*I’m not going to reset again.”

The comfortable quiet they had been sitting in suddenly grew tense, Sans’ sockets shifting to Frisk who was staring at her lap now twiddling her thumbs. His eyes had darkened, black as he stared at her with sweat forming on his skull at the subject. 

“w-what—”

“*I’m not going to reset again… I know you’ve been holding back on being happy because you’re scared I’ll take it all from you, but… I’m not going to ever do it again. I promise.”

The two sat quietly for another good minute or so, Sans’ white orbs in his sockets watching the kid hesitantly as she gnawed on her lower lip. But for some reason he could never really put his finger on… he believed her. He saw, for the first time, this little girl who was just as scared of her powers as he was. Who had so much responsibility and pressure and guilt loaded on her, just as he did. And he sighed, reaching a boney hand out to let his phalanges give her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Her head snapped up, looking at him with nervous and teary eyes. Regret. Not for the promise she just made, but for something they both silently agreed never to talk about again in that moment.

“thanks kid...”

Though, she wasn’t much of a kid anymore, he supposed. Presently, he hasn’t seen her in the past four years, or so… aside from pictures Toriel showed him and chats over the phone. She sounded more mature, and in the pictures, she looked like she had definitely grown up. It was a little hard to tell, however, since Toriel insisted on keeping that dreadful flip phone rather than upgrading it to a new one. The pictures weren’t always the best quality.

Frisk had accepted the role of ambassador for the monsters upon their resurfacing, and the kid… really took it seriously. She started back up in school the second she had settled in with Toriel, not that the boss monster was complaining. She wanted her daughter to have a good education. Besides, Tori could keep a good eye on her at school since she was hired as a teacher not long after. An all monster school, albeit, but it was a start. As soon as the kid’s feet hit the concrete ground of her education, she took off running with it. She made excellent grades, studied hard, worked to be the top of her class. She was brilliant. So brilliant, she even skipped two grades, graduating high school at sixteen. It had definitely helped that Toriel constantly tutored her with her schoolwork at home, supporting her daughter’s wishes to graduate early. 

The goal was to hurry up with the schooling and get into a nice college. A good one that would represent her well and give her an advantage in the political realm. Because as much as they all wanted to believe a kid could easily be an ambassador for monster-kind… it just wasn’t that simple. The world was rough. Sure monsters were allowed back on the surface without another war, but that didn’t mean the humans wanted them there. There was still a very broad invisible line among the two races. They had separate workplaces, schools, restaurants, shops, neighborhoods. It was a rare sight to see a human-based operation allow a monster inside. They were simply frowned upon, and it was nothing to be taken lightly. Assaults happened. Harassment. Slander. Abuse. It was all very real—way to real for an eleven-year-old kid to take responsibility for publicly. 

Frisk had gotten a good look at all of this early on when she had began attending a human school. Seeing as she was the child of a monster and had several monster friends, she... had some issues with the other children. Kids are cruel… that’s how she ended up in an all-monster school, glad to be an exception thanks to Toriel’s good word and reputation. It all only made her work harder. Feeling determined and motivated, she worked her tush off and blasted through her schooling, being accepted into a prestigious college at the age of seventeen. Some were shocked by her achievements— but the monsters knew by now not to doubt Frisk’s determination.

Toriel moved with Frisk to the city for college, much to Asgore’s protest—the two still weren’t exactly on good terms, but they were getting somewhere. Up until then, in fact, Asgore was able to hang out with the group as much as he liked, thanks to Frisk. She always invited him to game nights, bowling, movie nights, anything really. She knew Toriel still harbored feelings for the king, so she tried to ease the tension. 

It was weird not having Frisk around anymore, though. Toriel moved back after a year, despite not wanting to. But it turns out, schools in the city weren’t as willing to accept a monster teacher. And she had to help pay for Frisk’s college somehow. Being eighteen, Frisk was left on her own, and the little town near Mt. Ebbott wasn’t as fun or eventful without the human. Papyrus was bored out of his mind without his little friend most days, usually settling for hanging out at Undyne’s with her and Alphys. Though, there’s only so much PDA a skeleton can take. Toriel often visited the skeleton bros after school, showing Sans and Papyrus pictures Frisk had sent or reading their texts. Sans didn’t mind. He figured the mom was just a little bonely. Plus... He missed the little pipsqueak too if he was honest.

“She never really gets a break,” Toriel always said with a sigh and a frown, “She may be out of school, but she’s always studying… She just wants so badly to represent us monsters the best she can.”

Sans always hated hearing the kid never caught a break. God knows he wouldn’t survive like that. He supposed that’s why Frisk never came to visit when her classes were out for holidays. Instead, Toriel would go there. Sometimes she’d take along a friend to visit her daughter. Like MK (Monster Kid) once and even Papyrus, after he begged her to, another time. But she tried not to make a habit of bringing visitors, not wanting to distract Frisk from her work.

But now?... Well, now it was four years later. Frisk had graduated college at twenty, and she was coming home.

A ‘Welcome Home’ party was being held at Toriel’s house, as expected, and Sans was invited, also as expected. The event started at six o’clock, and yet, the skeleton laid on the couch at ten till six with his hands tucked in his pockets, snoozing away. Again, he didn’t catch much of a break either, lately. He worked double shift constantly, having a gig at a local monster club as a stand-up comedian by night, and a bartender at Grillby’s new place by day. Sans liked to pretend it was hard work as a bartender, but really, he just chatted with Grillby all day behind the counter, harassing him with fire puns galore. It was a nice setup, and he knew that. The fire element would always be quick to put the skeleton in his place, though, whenever Sans procrastinated too long, warning him to get back to work but in a friendly way so that Sans could take it.

Honestly, the only reason he had gotten two jobs in the first place was because of Papyrus. He wanted to be a chef. And as much as they liked to pretend Undyne’s cooking lessons were awesome—they weren’t edible. So he had to pay for Pap some real lessons as well as pay the bills on their new house. Who knew surface houses were even more expensive than those in Snowdin???

Despite the slight stress of the situation, Sans couldn’t complain. For the first time in what felt like forever, he was moving forward. He was making progress, doing something with his life. It was fulfilling despite the exhaustion he constantly bore. He was happy.

“SANS!”

The shorter skeleton’s left socket slowly drooped open, spotting a very displeased Papyrus standing with his hands on his hipbones in disapproval as his foot tapped. His annoyed glare made Sans smirk, closing his eyes again as he muttered back a response.

“sup, bro?”

“WHY ARE YOU STILL TAKING YOUR NAP?! THE HUMAN’S PARTY WILL BEGIN IN LESS THAN EIGHT MINUTES, AND YOU’RE NOT EVEN PROPERLY DRESSED!”

Right. He was still in his boxers. Whoops.

“oh. yeah. that.”

“YES, THAT! NOW GET UP, YOU LAZY BONES, OR I’LL FORCE YOU UP!”

“okay,” the stubby skeleton yawned as he slowly sat himself up, stretching his arms out as a few of the bones in his spine cracked satisfyingly. He sighed, standing himself up and glancing to Papyrus who was still stalking over him disapprovingly. God his bro was so cool.

Making his way into his bedroom, Sans pulled on his shorts, shirt, and jacket. The usual attire.

“I CAN’T BELIEVE WE’RE GOING TO BE LATE. AND I WAS SO LOOKING FORWARD TO BEING THE FIRST TO GREET THE HUMAN— NOT TO MENTION, SHE WAS REALLY LOOKING FORWARD TO SEEING YOU TOO.”

“really? and how you know that?”

“WHY SHE TOLD ME, OF COURSE!!”

Sans’ movements hesitated at that, brow bones furrowing as his sockets softened. She said she wanted to see him? She missed him that bad, huh? They texted almost every week at least, and she never seemed to miss him too much… he always figured she was just homesick in general, not specifically missing him. Always seemed like a selfish assumption, honestly.

He shook his skull a bit, deciding not to overthink it as he slid on his dirty white sneakers, not bothering to tie the laces... which Papyrus didn’t fail to notice as soon as Sans wandered past him towards the door.

“okay. i’m ready,” Sans said with a grin, turning to Papyrus with a lazy gleam in his eye sockets. 

Papyrus frowned, “SANS, YOUR SHOES AREN’T EVEN TIED.”

“oh yeah,” Sans muttered as he glanced down to his shoes with a smirk growing on his skull, “guess you could say i didn’t tie-dy up enough.” 

“. . . NO.” 

“i guess aglet it slide this one time.” 

“STOP IT, SANS.” 

“wouldn’t want to de-lace our leave any longer.”

“ENOUGH SANS!!” Papyrus stormed past Sans and out the door in frustration, knowing he was only going to hear at least a dozen more puns before they got to Frisk’s house. Sans followed close behind snickering between his teeth.

“aw c’mon, bro. can’t feet these jokes. they’re comi ng straight from my sole.”

The older skeleton closed the door to their house behind him, muffled pained sounds of “NGHHHHEHEH!” coming from outside as the two walked their way to Toriel’s home.


	2. I Thought You Were Smaller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Papyrus arrive at Toriel's.  
> Puns are definitely flung about.  
> Sans sees Frisk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol. Captain America reference.
> 
> Party Start!
> 
> (Support me on tumblr: https://irightforfun.tumblr.com/ )

“SANS, YOU SLOW POKE, YOUR INCESSANT TRUDGING OF YOUR FEET ON THE SIDEWALK IS GOING TO MAKE US LATER THAN WE ALREADY ARE!”

Papyrus marched rather aggressively down the sidewalk, having to stop every few steps to wait for Sans to catch up before making a few more and repeating this cycle.

“I KNEW WE SHOULD HAVE JUST TAKEN MY SHINY RED RACE CAR! WE WOULD ALREADY BE THERE BY NOW!”

Sans held up a bony hand to his teeth, yawning as he closed his eyes and shoved his hands back in his pockets as he casually strolled,

“sorry. guess I’m just a bit _tired_.”

“DO NOT START AGAIN, SANS. I MEAN IT. YOUR EXASPERATING PUNS ARE DRIVING ME CRAZY—”

Papyrus blinked, Sans peeking an eye open to see the taller skeleton slowly put together that he too had just accidentally made a pun. The shorter one snickered, Papyrus’s arms slinging in the air above his head before he face-palmed his nasal cavity in regret on his choice of words.

“I DID NOT MEAN TO ENCOURAGE YOUR JOKES,” he grumbled as he was now trudging at the same pace Sans was.

“aw, it’s alright, Paps,” Sans reassured as he patted his brother’s slouched back, his grin growing at the opportunity, “i’ll give you a _break_ on that one.”  


“NYEEEEEEHEHEH!” the older whined, his head falling back in a ‘why me’ sort of way as Sans merely chuckled some more. Before he could make any more jokes, however, Papyrus’s eyes caught sight of Toriel’s house up ahead and his temporary pouting stance was nonexistent within seconds. He instantly had a grin on his face, excitement swelling in his soul as his pace quickened enthusiastically once more, “OH, LOOK! IT IS MS. TORIEL’S HOUSE! WE ARE ALMOST THERE! I AM SURE THE HUMAN IS WONDERING WHERE WE ARE—ESPECIALLY ME. OH, I CAN NOT WAIT TO SEE THEM AGAIN!” The younger skeleton was practically bouncing with each step. Papyrus had probably missed the kid just as much as Toriel, if he was honest. Though, Papyrus always worded it as ‘the human misses me so much’ rather than the other way around. Still, it was obvious.

“heh. yeah. bet they’re _tired_ of waiting too.”

Papyrus gave an unimpressed look to his brother at that, “YOU ALREADY USED THAT ONE, SANS, IT DOES NOT COUNT.”

“whoops, my bad,” Sans shrugged as the two turned to walk up the sidewalk to Toriel’s door, “guess my jokes are a little… _flat_.”

“. . .”

“…”

“I DO HATE YOU, BROTHER.”

“love you too, bro.”

It didn’t take even five seconds after they had knocked on the door for it to be swung open by none other than the hostess herself, Toriel. Always had to welcome her guests, after all. Though, as she smiled and greeted the brothers, there was a slightly disapproving nature in her eyes. Papyrus seemed oblivious to it, as he was most things, but she made her displeasure clear when she spoke up, “You two are late.”

Papyrus, of course, was quick to rat out Sans to the boss monster, pointing an accusing finger at the shorter brother before crossing his arms, “IT IS HIS FAULT, MS. TORIEL, HE WOULD NOT WAKE UP FROM HIS NAP.”

Toriel’s eyes darted to Sans then, awaiting an explanation to which he merely swallowed thickly before clearing his throat and keeping his casual tone,

“my apologies, ms. tori. guess i was feeling a little _sheety_.”

His brow bones rose, hands shrugging beside him as he awaited for her reaction to his bed pun—even though he had been napping on the couch. She didn’t need to know that.

Papyrus, once again, collided his hand with his nasal cavity with a groan. Sans was starting to get a bit nervous by her blank stare, regretting he had decided to go with the play on a curse word. Toriel, however, blinked and seemed much more amused as her lips trembled and a snort escaped her just before she placed her hand over her mouth. Sans relaxed, glad she wasn’t really upset with his unpunctuality. Or implied foul language. Lady always did have a soft spot for a good joke.

“Do not fret, Sans,” she managed to utter out a bit shakily as she tried not to laugh, “holding something so trivial against you is _pillow_ my standards.”

“YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME.”

Sans laughed at the response he got, placing a hand on his ribcage as he let the other hand lift a phalange to wipe away his nonexistent tear, “heh, classic.”

Toriel gave a warm smile, still giggling as she stepped aside so that the two could enter the home, “There are drinks in the kitchen along with some finger foods you can help yourself to—or should I say… _phalange_ foods?”

“ayyy.”

“STOP.”

Toriel gave another giggle before beginning to step away from them, “now if you’ll excuse me, I have a certain fish monster to keep an eye on. I love the dear girl, but she’s a bit reckless.”

“say no more,” Sans waved it off with a smirk, already knowing who she was talking about.

“OH, UNDYNE IS HERE?” Papyrus questioned enthusiastically, glancing around the room before pausing as if to snap himself back into his original objective. Finding the human. “PERHAPS I SHOULD CONVERSE WITH THE HUMAN BEFORE I FIND UNDYNE.”

“Oh, Frisk is in the living room with the others, “Toriel called over her shoulder before disappearing around the corner into the kitchen.

For some reason, Sans got a bit more excited at that statement. The kid was here. She was actually here. It had been four long years since he saw the girl. He couldn’t wait to hear her dull stories about college. Maybe he can take her to Grillby’s later for some ketchup like they used to. Papyrus got more excited at this revelation as well, not even bothering to wait for Sans as he took off down the hall towards the living room.

“HUMAN, YOUR BEST FRIEND HAS ARRIVED!”

Sans stepped closer down the hall, keeping his cool as well as his hands shoved in his pockets as he took his time. Enjoying the pictures on the wall as he walked. One even had him in it. He was buried in snow. Frisk and Papyrus had piled it on top of him to make him look like a mermaid. That was quite a _tail_. He snickered at his own joke until a voice caught his attention from down the hall.

“*Papyrus! Oh my god, you’re here!”

Sans’ pace quickened without him even realizing.

“BUT OF COURSE! SORRY FOR MY TARDINESS. SANS GET HIMSELF UP AND READY.”

Sans’ eyes rolled in his sockets, his toothy grin growing as he approached the doorway to the living room. God his soul was pounding. She sounded different. Not as squeaky. But still undeniably Frisk.

“*Well, _tibia_ honest, I’m not all that surprised.”

“geez kid,” the stubby skeleton droned out as he rounded the corner to deliver his punchline, eyes closed with his shoulders shrugged nonchalantly, “throw me a bone, will ya?”

His eyes opened then, and woah… that’s not the kid.

The room was filled already by the other guests who were invited to celebrate the human’s homecoming. Mettaton, MK (Monster Kid), Napstablook, Asgore, Burgerpants, that Nice Cream guy, and even a few of the dog family members were present. And they all had their eyes on Sans who had stupidly decided to make a dramatic entrance. But he didn’t seem to notice their attention. Nope. His mind was on the human who was staring back at him. Frisk. He felt like he had just been hit. She looked so… different. So grownup. So… well, ‘kid’ was no longer the proper word to use, huh? Not that he’d stop.

She was taller. Much taller than him, to say the least. Not that he was very tall, himself. He was a whopping four foot, seven inches last time he checked. She had to be at least five foot, two inches. Which still wasn’t very tall for a human her age, but still. Her hair was the same in length, at least. Though, it was now pulled back into a ponytail that hardly had enough length to actually stay up. Adorable, really. Still had those bangs that hung right over her eyes. Same eyes, by the way. But boy, she wasn’t wearing no striped t-shirt and shorts anymore, either. Now, she was dressed like a young lady. Her sleeveless blouse was a nice shade of lavender with blue buttons going down the center of it—the top two undone, not that Sans noticed. It was tucked into a pair of black pants that were a bit snug on her. Not tight, really, just… complementing to her figure. She didn’t even have her cute dirty sneakers she used to wear all the time. Now they were replaced with a pair of light brown sandals. She was… girly. It was new.

Sans stood there with black eye sockets, shocked by the sight as he froze on the spot. Frisk, however, didn’t seem to notice or care. She stood herself up swiftly from the spot she had been sitting cross-legged on the floor, having been playing a board game with MK and Napstablook. Once she was up on her feet, there was no stopping her. All Sans remembered was a blur of purple and blue, a squeaky “*Sans!”, and then he was knocked backwards a few steps by her throwing herself at him. Her arms flung around his body, squeezing him tightly as she bent down to do so. He felt his cheekbones growing a subtle shade of blue from the embrace, his sockets slowly lightening up from their blackened state as he came back to reality.

“woah, easy, buddy,” he chuckled out as his arms managed to return the gesture around her, still wary about calling her ‘kid’. Geez, she was tall. “you act like you’ve been all a- _bone_ here.”

Frisk giggled against his shoulder blade, Sans’ toothy grin only growing at the sound. Okay… THAT was something that hadn’t changed. He could roll with that.

“still have your funny _bone_ i see.”

“*Well,” she pulled back from him then, standing up as she placed her hands on her hips and gave him an innocent wink, “*how can I not when you’re just so _humerous_?”

“ayyy,” Sans chuckled as his hands shoved themselves back in his pockets once more. She’s still flirty, too. Always had been an expert at it. Hell, she basically flirted her way through the Underground at the age of eleven.

The two stood there smiling at one another for a good few moments—obviously a moment too long since MK soon spoke up to break their moment.

“Yo! We gonna finish this game or not, dude??”

Frisk’s head turned to glance back at the monster, smirking as she replied, “*What are you in a rush for? You’re losing.”

“ooooooooh..,” Napstablook agged on with a shy smile on his face. MK just smirked in response before leaning down to nudge his game piece across the board with his nose.

“Not for long, dude! I’m about to steal your last freebee card!”

“*Don’t you dare!” Frisk gasped playfully before giggling as she turned back to Sans who was still looking up at her with a lazy grin on his skull. The girl smiled softly, chewing on the inside of her lower lip as she reached a hand up to tuck a loose strand of her hair behind her ear sheepishly, “*Well, I’ll talk to you when the game is over then?”

“sure thing, kid,” whoops. Slipped out.

“*Great,” she beamed before clearing her throat and spinning back around to face everyone once more. “*Now then,” she cracked her knuckles with a quirk of her brow at a now intimidated Monster Kid, “*let’s finish this.”

Game on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Concept Art of Frisk's Appearance in this chapter can be found here: 
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/irightforfun/art/HNtale-Frisk-775285699
> 
> Also, an even better fanart version here!:
> 
> https://irightforfun.tumblr.com/post/181036364941/love-love-love-this-fanartconcept-art-of-frisk


	3. Break the 'Pies'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans doesn't know how to handle Frisk's changes.
> 
> Sans doesn't know how to handle what he THINKS about Frisk's changes.
> 
> Sans Denial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Sansy boi lowkey doesn't know that he finds Frisk attractive now.  
> Doesn't know how to handle it.  
> Just gonna keep complaining that she's different and ignore why it really bothers him.  
> Lol he always thought of her as a kid, and suddenly, he's seeing her as an adult.  
> Wut shall he DO?

Perhaps it was because Sans hadn’t seen her in such a long time that it hit him so hard. The way she was dressed and the little ponytail flopping around behind her head every time she moved was just so… different. Maybe it was also simply because he couldn’t completely wrap his mind around the fact she was actually growing up. As monsters, they only age so much and then they just stop. They don’t age anymore unless they have children. Toriel and Asgore, for example, are probably the oldest of all the monsters. They’ve been around since the war between humans and monsters. They just… stopped aging when their kid died. So perhaps Sans just isn’t used to watching someone grow so much. Maybe a part of him always wanted to have that sweet, little kid that let him stack hot dogs on his head. Thirty, to be exact. He couldn’t stop looking at her and seeing that kid. That pipsqueak. Thirty hot dogs. She probably wouldn’t even let him put one hot dog on her head anymore—she was a woman now. No time for such silly things that were so… pointless.

Then again, he hadn’t gotten out of contact with her the entire time she was gone. Once more, he texted her every week, almost, at least once. Mainly sending her lame college puns or memes. Like a picture of couple of buffalos that said ‘what did the buffalo say to his son when he went off for college? Bison’. Or another that said ‘be like the sun. be hot and smart enough to have twenty-eight million degrees’. Hilarious, right? She always seemed to love them, replying with a bunch of laughing faces or a couple of puns of her own. Once, she sent one that was labelled ‘graduated cylinder’ on a picture of a graduated cylinder wearing a graduation cap. He loved that one. So while they never really talked, he knew she still had a funny bone, at least. But how far did that funny bone go? What were its limits, now?

She was an adult, now. A human adult. He should start treating her like one. Treating her different.

But as he sat lazily on the couch watching her sit on her knees with that same ole giddy smile and adorable laugh, he couldn’t help but feel reassured that she was still the same. That the frilly blouse and tight jeans and fancy sandals were all just as foreign to her as it was to him seeing them on her. The way she’d squeeze her knees when she got excited or bite her lower lip when she was anxious or scrunch her nose when she was being playful… it was too familiar for him to really worry himself with how much she’s changed. She was still their Frisk. He kept telling himself that.

While he tried to tell himself he wasn’t worried about the change, though, he couldn’t quite.

Change was never something he was okay with when it came to Frisk.

The only time he has ever seen her change completely before was… well, it wasn’t a good time.

Still, he wasn’t jumping to those conclusions anytime soon. He refused to let that thought scare him into paranoia.

She was still Frisk.

Still Frisk.

Tipping back the bottle of ketchup he had swiped from Toriel’s fridge, he swallowed a few clumps of the red condiment flinching slightly when MK suddenly let out an exaggerated groan of defeat, Frisk smirking triumphantly as she had clearly won the game. Not that she had that much competition… MK wasn’t exactly the smartest monster of the bunch, and Napstablook?... Well, Napstablook had just been fiddling with his game piece the entire game as if it was actually alive and his pet. Sans swore he even heard Napstablook whispering encouraging words to it at one point.

“Yo! I can’t believe you beat me! I’m a master at this game!” MK whined as he watched the human begin to gather the game back into its box. No messes left behind, as Toriel always says.

“ ***** Aw, don’t feel bad,” Frisk reassured with a tender smile, “ ***** Maybe you’ll get it next time.”

“YES, MONSTER KID,” Papyrus added in, having been Frisk’s personal cheerleader for the game since he had arrived, “NO NEED TO BE DISAPPOINTED. WE ALL KNEW YOU WERE NO MATCH FOR THE HUMAN ANYWAY. SHE DOES HAVE A DEGREE NOW, AFTER ALL.”

Sans snorted a bit. Papyrus could be a little blunt sometimes, all while have innocent and pure intentions. MK didn’t seem to reassured by Papyrus’s honest remark, though, pouting a bit with a light blush of embarrassment. Frisk merely reached over to the monster’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze and earning a comforted smile from the young one. Sans couldn’t imagine how weird it must feel for Monster Kid to have seen Frisk leave for college the same age as him and come back so much older. He wondered if anyone else besides him was actually this bothered by it.

“Yeah, plus, I taught Frisk everything she knows about winning,” Undyne chimed in proudly, “So there’s no way she’d ever lose to anyone—except me, of course!”

Frisk merely giggled, Alphys blushing and watching her girlfriend talk with hearts practically floating in her eyes. Undyne could sneeze, honestly, and Alphys would have a nosebleed. Before the conversation could be continued, however, Toriel announced that the butterscotch-cinnamon pie was ready for the guests. Asgore was the first to rush to the kitchem, grabbing an empty plate and awaiting his slice to be cut and slid onto his plate. The others filed in shortly after, all licking their lips and eager to taste Toriel’s delectable baking. Sans sat at the couch still, feeling too lazy to get himself up any time soon as he continued to intake the contents of his stolen ketchup bottle. Frisk noticed. Her eyes watching him a moment before glancing to the line for the pie. Her stomach growled a bit, wanting so badly to get some of her favorite dessert… but it could wait. The line needed to die down some anyway. So she stepped over towards the couch, plopping herself down next to the lazy bones with a smile. He rose a brow bone at her, leaning himself against the armrest of his end of the couch as she looked at him in silence. She always was the quiet, observant type. Kinda threw him off, though.

“not hungry?”

“ ***** Well, if I said that I wasn’t hungry, I’d be _pie_ -ing,” she remarked casually with the shrug of her shoulders, “ ***** but, I figured we could _ketchup_.”

Sans nearly spit out the ketchup in his mouth, choking a bit as he chuckled and hit his boney fist against his ribcage in attempt to clear his airway. Frisk seemed amused with this reaction, laughing as she leaned her back against the arm rest on the opposite side of the couch. Her body now was completely facing his as she hugged her knees to her chest with a grin, Sans’ eye sockets squinted due to his own toothy smile.

“way to break the ice, kid,” he eventually commended once he had collected himself once more, “i didn’t real- _pies_ you still had it in you.”

“ ***** Well, _crust_ me when I say I still got it.”

“you’re a real _piece_ of work.”

“ ***** You’re just _pie_ -ing time, here.”

“shut your _pie_ hole.”

“ ***** Whatever way you _slice_ it, I’m still the real pun master.”

“oh please. out-punning you is easy as _pie_.”

“ ***** _Pie_ beg your pardon!”

“got any more? _Pie_ ’m all ears,” he gestured to his nonexistent ears as he said this, pausing a moment before adding, “well, maybe not.”

Frisk blinked at this before snorting and placing a hand over her lips as she giggled into her palm. Sans’s grin stretched on his jawbone as he let out a low chuckle as well, finishing off his ketchup bottle before setting it on the coffee table in front of them. He then took the same position she was in, turning so that he was facing her and leaned against his arm rest, his hands shoved in his pockets to show he was relaxed.

“heh heh. i’m impressed, kid,” he shrugged as he closed his sockets, “you almost had me that time. must’ve actually learned somethin’ at that college place.”

“ ***** Believe it or not, they didn’t have a class on puns,” she said with a sarcastically disappointed sigh, “ ***** I’m just that good now.”

“don’t let your head swell too much,” Sans replied with a smirk, peaking an eye open to find her still watching him with that little smile on her face, “don’t wanna end up a _bonehead_ like me.”

“ ***** Ha-ha,” she remarked with an eyeroll, giggling as she shook her head and looked away from him a moment. She eyed the line, now only consisting of Alphys and Napstablook who are much too meek and shy of characters to shove fight their ways to the front like the others. Her stomach rumbled again, a light blush developing on her cheeks at how loud it was.

“geez, kid, just go get a slice,” the skeleton chuckled as he looked to Toriel cutting the slices, “it’s your pie, after all.”

“ ***** I know,” Frisk sighed as she let her gaze return to the monster before her, everyone else now busy stuffing their faces and giving her time alone with the stubby skeleton brother, “ ***** But I told you we could talk later, and everyone else is occupied now. It’s the perfect time.”

Sans couldn’t help but feel his smile soften at that. Geez. Kid had too big of a soul for her own good. She was so eager to talk to him, she was willing to miss out on her favorite dessert just to get a few seconds alone with him.

“aw shucks, squirt,” he sighed out as he let his orbs roll to the side to look at the empty ketchup bottle on the table, flattered, “i appreciate the dedication, but we’ve still got all night. party just started, ain’t not reason to go starvin’ yourself.”

“ ***** I know..,” she pursed her lips as her gaze fell down a bit sheepishly, puffing her cheeks out as she fiddled with her thumbs in her lap. He noticed her slight nervousness, watching her thumbs rotate around each other as she puffed out her cheeks in thought on what to say next. “ ***** It’s just… I was kinda hoping we could just have a nice conversation. You and me.”

He blinked at that, realizing what she was wanting as his cheeks grew a soft shade of blue at his sudden feeling of being oblivious. Duh. She wanted to catch up. Literally. With him. Papyrus had said Frisk wanted to see Sans, she apparently really meant it. Just him. The two of ‘em. Best friends. Talking and relaxing. None of this party stuff. It suddenly occurred to him that none of this may have been her idea. Sure she wanted to see everyone, but Frisk always had been more of a personal person. Not a social gathering type. She liked close interactions where she could focus on one person in particular, broaden their friendship and enjoy their company with her full attention. She clearly regarded Sans highly on her list of friends, and when she had to leave him hanging upon his arrival due to her board game, she had felt guilty. Like she was abandoning him.

Again, soul of gold, that kid.

“oh,” he said with a slightly huffed chuckle, glancing downward a moment before looking back up to her and offering a compromise, “tell ya what. after this, i’ll take ya to grillby’s new place, eh? we can sit and talk all ya want. just like old times.”

Sans wished he had a picture of her face when he had said that. She instantly lit up, her posture straightening from its temporarily unsure state as a grin replaced her lip-gnawing grimace. Brown eyes wide and on him, stars twinkling in them enthusiastically.

“ ***** Really??”

He nodded.

“ ***** That would be awesome, Sans, thank you! God—I can’t even tell you how much I’ve missed that place. Campus cafeteria food is… just not the same.”

Sans merely chuckled at that, parting his teeth to reply but being interrupted by that Nice Cream Guy approaching the two with an optimistic smile. Did anyone even know his actual name? He supposes Frisk probably does, but it would remain a mystery to the rest of the world.

“Hey, Frisk. Burgerpants And I Were Wondering If You Wanted To Maybe Start A Game Of ‘I Spy’ With Us? I Know It Sounds Lame, But It’s Burgy’s Favorite Game, And I Think It’ll Help Him Feel More Relaxed…”

The three took a moment to glance over to Burgerpants then, finding him on the opposite side of the room with this wide, forced smile on his face and tired eyes that were staring down Mettaton. He never was good with interactions. Let alone interactions that had his boss present. For a moment, Frisk wondered why he never quit to pursue his dreams like he always said he would once he was on the surface. She cringed a bit, looking back to the Nice Cream Guy with an understanding and sympathetic smile as she nodded,

“ ***** Sure, I’ll be right over. I can probably even get everyone else to join too.”

“That Would Be Awesome! Then He’d Feel Even More Cool When He Constantly Wins! He Really Is Good At It,” he informed as his ears fell back and a sheepish smile curved on his lips, looking quite blushy at his own comment.

Frisk giggled, finding it cute that he obviously had a little crush on Burgerpants. If only he knew.

“ ***** Great,” she concluded with a nod, “ ***** Just let me get myself some pie, and I’ll get it started.”

“You’re The Best, Frisk,” the rabbit-like monster beamed before turning on his heels to return to B-Pants

who was fidgeting in the corner, still.

Frisk stood from her spot on the couch, Sans feeling like his soul sink a bit as her leave was declared by the movement. But she turned to him before he could dwell on it, shooting him a playful quirk of her brow,

“ ***** See you at Grillby’s?”

Sans blinked a moment, his teeth slowly curving upward as he nodded to her in confirmation,

“see you at grillby’s.”

“ ***** Good. Don’t leave me hanging,” she lightheartedly warned, making it clear she was looking forward to it before bouncing her way over to her mother for her pie.

Sans watched her a moment, not realizing just how much he was grinning as he surveyed how many times her ponytail flipped with the bounce of her steps. He let his sockets shift over the room after a moment. Papyrus was sitting with Undyne, seeing who could eat their pie the quickest and more aggressively by the looks of it while Alphys nibbled on her pie whilst leaning against her girlfriend’s side. Mettaton was spoon-feeding a hesitant Napstablook nearby, telling him he should try something other than ghost-food for once. The Dog Family was huddled in a circle, their plates on the floor as they gobbled down their pies without forks. Tails wagging like crazy leaving Sans to wonder when one of them would take off like a helicopter. Burgerpants was eating his own piece while the Nice Cream Guy tried to steady his nervous shaking with reassuring words. Asgore was the only one sitting at the table in the dining room, Sans now watching him through the doorway. It was kind of funny seeing their king so happy and not tired or worn-down. He watched the boss monster’s eyes lift and sparkle happily as Toriel joined him, taking her spot across from him rather than next to him. The skeleton knew they were trying to work through some things, and it was nice to see them trying to forgive and move on. Hell, a few years ago, Asgore wouldn’t have even been invited inside this house, let alone eating at the same table as his ex-wife. He seemed pleased with this step up.

And then Frisk entered the room, joining the two at the table as she sat between them. She smiled at her mother before giggling and looking to Asgore who had reached over to ruffle up her hair, causing her to have to readjust her ponytail. And for a split second, it was like she was a kid again, so small between the two and thankful to have a family around her. They looked good together, the three of them. Even though they were monsters and she was a human, she fit with them. She just did.

Sans wondered if they realized just how much hope their little family brought for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, he missed her.
> 
> See concept art for this chapter here:
> 
> Sketch-
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/irightforfun/art/Break-the-Pies-Sketch-775707438
> 
> Line Art-
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/irightforfun/art/Break-the-Pies-Lineart-775707500
> 
> Color Fill-
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/irightforfun/art/Break-the-Pies-Color-Fill-775707584
> 
> Gif/Post-
> 
> https://irightforfun.tumblr.com/post/180886525711/sketched-out-the-scene-from-chapter-3-of-my
> 
> Even BETTER fanart version of the couch scene HERE:
> 
> https://shayromi.tumblr.com/post/180931058158/doodle-for-hopes-and-nightmares-by-irightforfun


	4. I Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang plays 'I Spy'.  
> Papyrus be blushing at Mettaton.  
> Sans is protective bean.
> 
> What all has Frisk missed while she was gone???

There was something off about the way Sans had been acting, though Frisk couldn’t quite wrap her head around what it may be. It was like when he first looked at her upon arriving, he had been expecting someone else. As if he was taken aback by the brunette human sitting amongst all the monsters. As if she hadn’t belonged there. Not in a hostile way, but in a more… confused way. Hesitant or wary was the more appropriate term. His eye sockets had been pitch black, and she had even seen sweat form on his skull for a second, she was sure of it. So when she had tried to talk to him only to be summoned back to her boardgame by MK, she was slightly disappointed to say the least. Not because she didn’t love spending time with MK, god no. It’s simply because Sans looked at her like she was out of place. And it sort of scared her. Threw her off a bit. Obviously, things weren’t going to click right back to the way they were before she had left, but she never imagined him to be so… awkward.

Not to mention, he proceeded to sit on the couch in silence for a good long while after that. Everyone else had been social, most watching the boardgame taking place in the middle of the room. Mettaton was cheering on Napstablook constantly, though he’d often facepalm when the ghost merely moved his pawn and never did anything to defeat either of his opponents. Undyne had been demanding that Frisk destroy MK already so they could all eat pie, Papyrus agreeing with less hostility in the background. Alphys had been chatting with Asgore whose eyes were constantly shooting to Toriel in the kitchen, baking away as she hummed. The Dog group were all watching the boardgame intently, though Frisk was half certain most of them had no idea what was actually happening. Even Burgerpants had become semi-social in talking to Nice Cream Guy in the corner. Everyone was enjoying themselves plenty. Except Sans.

He sat on that couch during the entire game, sipping at his ketchup and watching the wall ahead of him absentmindedly for the most part. Frisk knew he was never quite the social sort when it came to certain people—he never cared for Mettaton’s parties, for instance. Big groups made him uncomfortable. But a small gathering like this? And for Frisk’s homecoming, at that, he should’ve been fine. And yet he sat alone, quiet and observant. The human couldn’t help but glance over to him every now and then, half hoping he wouldn’t notice and half hoping he’d meet her gaze and she could manage to beckon him over to join the party. Never happened. He was in his own little world until the pie was done, and everyone became preoccupied with that, instead. That had been her chance, and she took it. Boy, and was she glad she did. The slightly tense atmosphere around the stubby skeleton seemed to easily melt, the two chatting and joking, jabbing puns at each other like they used to. And it all concluded with his invitation to take her to Grillby’s. She was beyond excited for that. In fact, the rest of the party seemed to go in slow motion afterwards due to her slight impatience.

She was glad to see, however, that Sans had ended up joining the party after everyone finished their pie. As Nice Cream Guy had suggested, she began a game of ‘I Spy’, starting with Burgerpants. He had spied something pink, which Frisk automatically knew was Mettaton’s boots since she had caught him awkwardly staring at them moments before. But she didn’t say anything, not having the heart to ruin his turn so quickly since he was a supposed master. Instead, she let the others guess a few times until they declared they were stumped before hesitantly chiming in with a simple,

“ ***** Golly, B-Pants, I suppose you win this one. What was it we were looking for?”

He had seemed so pleased with himself when he blurted out “It’s Mettaton’s boots!” and then suddenly his face scrunched in discomfort and a fake smile upon realizing he had chosen something being worn by his boss, earning a risen brow and unimpressed look from the bot. Burgerpants was sweating already at that point, Frisk quickly taking control of the situation by turning her flirtatious skills on,

“ ***** Why didn’t we think of that sooner? With Mettaton easily having the most fabulous legs among us, his boots should’ve been the first thing we noticed.”

Sans could be heard giving a snort from his laid back spot on the couch, obviously listening though his eyes were closed. Mettaton’s face seemed more impressed then, smirking as he let his gaze move to Burgerpants,

“Burgerpants must just have an eye for fashion. Comes from working with me, I suppose.”

Burgerpants recoiled slightly at that response, shock on his face before he gave a forced yet relieved smile and nod, “It is true. You learn a lot working with _the_ Mettaton.” There was a slight twang of sarcasm in his tone, but thankfully Mettaton didn’t catch it. Or he just ignored it. Meanwhile, Frisk made a mental note to go see their band’s next show.

Mettaton hummed at this, all too pleased as he looked to Frisk, “So whose turn will it be now?”

“ ***** Well—”

“I THINK METTATON SHOULD GO!” Papyrus beamed in before anyone else could add their input. Mettaton’s eyes snapped to the skeleton, brow quirked once more with curiosity as if waiting to hear his reasoning. Papyrus blushed, ringing his still-gloved hands together as he looked to Frisk a bit nervously. “IT JUST MAKES SENSE WITH THE LAST ITEM BEING HIS BOOTS AND WHAT NOT. PLUS, I AM QUITE CURIOUS TO SEE WHAT A STAR’S EYE WILL SPY. SURELY IT’LL BE SOMETHING WITH A POTENTIAL GLAM THE REST OF US CANNOT SPOT.”

It was clear Papyrus was a longtime fan of Mettaton.

Mettaton grinned at this, his cheeks heating ever so slightly as he kept his soft gaze on the taller skeleton. Frisk suddenly found herself wondering what she had missed while she was gone. Sans seemed to have picked up on the tone his brother took on too, opening his eyes and peeking over to the group to better observe the situation.

“Why- I’m flattered, Papyrus,” the bot placed a hand on their chest as Papyrus met their gaze with a proud smile and darker blush, “I had no idea you thought of me so highly—”

“i’ll go next,” Sans interrupted as he leaned himself forward on the couch, propping his elbows on his knees and letting dark sockets fall on Mettaton who huffed in response. There was a certain hostility to Sans’s aura in that moment. Nothing too serious, almost like a warning as he glared at Mettaton. Yeah. Frisk was definitely missing something here. Papyrus frowned momentarily as he looked to his brother, but he didn’t protest for long, grinning since he was glad to see his brother actually participating.

“OH THAT’LL BE GOOD TOO, BROTHER. WHAT DO YOU SPY?”

“hmm,” Sans hummed in thought as his sockets closed, Papyrus frowning at this, “i spy…”

“YOU CAN’T SPY ANYTHING WITH YOUR EYES CLOSED, SANS—”

“something black.”

Papyrus blinked.

“. . . BLACK?”

“yup.”

“WOULD IT BY CHANCE BE THE BACK OF YOUR SOCKETS, SANS?”

“yup.”

“THAT DOES NOT EVEN COUNT!”

“ ***** Papyrus, you solved that so quickly! Now it’s your turn to spy something,” Frisk chimed in before the two’s bickering could escalate, giggling beneath her words before biting her lower lip in thought.

Papyrus’s annoyed tone immediately took one of pride and eagerness, “OH, OF COURSE, LET ME FIND SOMETHING WORTHY TO BE SPIED ON BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS!”

Sighing in slight relief that the skeleton had become distracted with his turn, she glanced to Sans now to which he peered back with a wink and smug smirk. She smiled, a light blush crossing her cheeks before she averted her eyes back to the other brother.

The game went by fairly quickly, only stopping when everyone had a turn. The dog family had been fairly quick to get through considering their answers typically were either ‘Sans’s bones’ or ‘Papyrus’s bones’. Asgore spied a purple flower on Toriel’s dress. Toriel spied Frisk’s blue buttons on her shirt. Mettaton chose the pink clock on the wall. Nice Cream Guy chose Burgerpant’s orange hat. Alphys chose the white cap of Sans’s ketchup bottle still sitting on the coffee table. MK chose the yellow flowers in a pot nearby. Frisk chose the blue hairband she knew was still secured in her hair. Napstablook chose the brown floor. And it all ended with Undyne who merely gave a sharp-toothed grin and spoke,

“I spy—”

“with your little _eye_ ,” Sans chimed in while pointing to one of his eyes with the other closed, pointing out she ironically did only have one good eye.

She rolled her eye at that, “WITH MY LITTLE EYE… something red.”

The group was about to immediately begin scanning the room for red things, the first guess being Papyrus’s scarf coming from Asgore. Undyne shook her head smugly. Frisk guessed next, hoping it would be the red plate left on the table from a piece of pie earlier. Undyne shook her head again. After several more guesses, the party had given up.

“WHAT ON EARTH COULD IT POSSIBLY BE!?” Papyrus erupted in frustration, obviously not happy with being unable to solve a puzzle.

Undyne’s smirk turned back into that toothy grin as she swiftly leaned over to Alphys who was sitting on the floor next to her, kissing her cheek as the scientist’s eyes widened and her cheeks glew a scarlet color. The fish monster erupted in laughter,

“It’s Alphys’s face!!!”

Everyone laughed and giggled at the two, Frisk grinning as Sans shrugged his shoulders and leaned back on the couch with a smile. Papyrus didn’t seem too pleased, though.

“. . . BUT YOU DID NOT SEE THE RED WHEN YOU WERE CHOOSING WHAT TO SPY.”

“Eh, it’s just a joke, Paps, don’t worry about it.”

“BUT IT SHOULD NOT COUNT AS A LOSS IF IT WAS NOT A FAIR PUZZLE TO FIGURE OUT.”

“Well—it wasn’t supposed to be a serious thing, so it’s no big deal.”

“I COULD HAVE SOLVED IT EVENTUALLY IF IT HAD BEEN FAIR.”

“NGAHHH!! OH YEAH!? WELL THEN WHY DON’T WE JUST TRY ANOTHER ROUND!?”

“PLEASE DO! I WILL SURELY BEST YOU THIS TIME!”

“THEN LET’S DO IT!”

“LET’S!”

“I SPY WITH MY LITTLE EYE SOMETHING GREEN!”

“IS IT THE GRASS!?”

“WE’RE INSIDE!!!”

“WHICH IS WHY IT WOULD BE SO PERFECT!”

Frisk imagines it was probably the most aggressive game of ‘I Spy’ she would ever witness.

Eventually, it had begun to get late, and people began to make their leave. MK was the first to go, needing to be home by a certain time according to his parents. They were still pretty strict since he had snuck out to see Undyne that one time… geez, it’s been years. Napstablook left next along with Mettaton—who Frisk could’ve sworn threw a wink at Papyrus on his way out. Next were the dogs, leaving with their tails wagging and a lick to Frisk’s face. Burgerpants and Nice Cream Guy followed close behind. Asgore left a little later, bidding his farewell to Frisk and Toriel and offering to show Frisk his garden soon, which she was excited about. All that were left was Alphys, Undyne, the bone brothers, Frisk, and Toriel.

Undyne and Alphys were cuddled comfortably on the couch, Undyne’s arm around the scientist as they leaned into one another comfortably. Toriel had a strict ‘No PDA in front of the child’ policy despite Frisk now being twenty, but cuddling was okay. Papyrus stood in the middle of the room talking about this new recipe he was learning in his cooking class. He had been so thrilled about it since they were finally getting to the pasta section. Sans sat quietly in the chair near the fire place, Toriel sat near him as well in her large chair made perfectly for her size. Frisk was settled on the floor between them with a content smile on her lips, watching the flames of the fire dance as she listened to the monsters all continue the conversation. Mostly Papyrus.

It was just like old times. All those times her closest friends would come over and just lounge around until late hours of the night, talking and catching up while tossing jokes and stories around. Toriel sipping her tea. Undyne and Alphys whispering to each other, usually making Alphys turn a shade of red. Papyrus getting over excited about one thing or another. Sans listening to his brother with his eyes closed, dozing off every now and then. Frisk was just… comfortable. At home. She was so glad to be home.

It was the light knocking of knuckles on her head that averted her gaze from the warm fire to the skeleton the hand belonged to. He looked at her with a lazy grin, throwing a wink as he muttered in a quiet voice,

“knock knock.”

She smirked, raising a brow, “ ***** Who’s there?”

“dewey.”

“ ***** Dewey who?”

“dewey still have to stay here, or can we get going?”

A giggle escaped the girl’s lips causing Sans’s lazy teeth to curve up a bit more, rolling her eyes at him before glancing over to Papyrus.

“ ***** Papyrus staying here?”

“yeah,” he replied with a sigh, looking to his brother now as he leaned his cheekbone against his hand, “he likes having an audience anyway.”

Frisk smiled as Papyrus boasted more about his new spaghetti recipe, talking about the way he makes the noodles from scratch now rather than from a box, “ ***** Okay, just let me tell mom.” Sans nodded, sitting himself up and straightening up his jacket as he prepared to leave. Frisk turned to Toriel then who seemed quite invested in Papyrus’s words. They two often spoke about cooking and baking now that Papyrus was taking classes, trading tips and secrets.

“ ***** Hey Mom?”

“Hm?”

“ ***** I think Sans and I are going to go out to Grillby’s for a little bit. That okay?”

Toriel’s eyes shifted down to her daughter then, brows furrowed slightly, “Alone?”

“ ***** Mhm.”

The retired queen’s eyes moved to Sans who then gave her a reassuring smile,

“don’t worry, ms. tori, i’ll have her home and safe before it gets to being too late.”

Toriel gave a wary raise of her brow, “You’re sure?”

“no worries,” he replied with a wink, “she’s in good hands, no _bones_ about it.”

The mother giggled at that, easing up on her worrying as she nodded and looked back to Frisk then, “Very well, but do be careful, my child.” Frisk was an adult now, after all. She could take care of herself and make her own decisions.

“ ***** Always am, mom,” Frisk beamed as she started to push herself off the ground, kissing her mother’s fuzzy cheek.

“Mmm. That’s what I’m afraid of,” Toriel sighed out with a chuckle and shake of her head.

Sans now stood up too, catching Papyrus’s attention as the taller skeleton looked to the two in puzzlement.

“YOU ARE LEAVING BROTHER? HUMAN?”

“uhh, yeah. we’ll be back soon. just gonna go see grillbz and come right back,” Sans replied as he scratched the back of his skull, watching Frisk retreat to go grab herself a light coat. Papyrus didn’t seem too pleased by this answer, but Sans was swift to add, “i’d invite you along, but everyone is so invested in your cooking story. i hate to take you away from ‘em just yet.”

Papyrus’s frown instantly changed into a bright grin, puffing his chest out with pride.

“OF COURSE! I WOULD NOT WANT TO DISAPPOINT MY LISTENERS.”

“exactly,” Sans winked before giving a small wave to his brother, turning to see Frisk standing at the door with a light black jacket on, “see ya, bro. don’t _pâté_ too hard.”

“SANS PLEASE—”

But before the brother could nag his older sibling, Sans had already hurried Frisk out the door and shut it behind him. Now they were alone with the summer night’s breeze chilling the atmosphere. Frisk tucked her hands into her jacket’s pockets. It wasn’t cold by any means, just… chilly. Especially since her shirt was sleeveless. They lived near a mountain, after all, there was bound to be a cold breeze at night.

“so..,” Sans started as he shoved his own hands into his jacket’s pockets, stepping down the path to the sidewalk expecting Frisk to follow behind, “let’s get goin’, kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Off to Grillby's!
> 
> Go check out some of my art I have drawn for this story here:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/irightforfun/gallery/67777376/HandNtale
> 
> Get updates and see fanart here:  
> https://irightforfun.tumblr.com/


	5. Let's 'Ketchup'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Frisk go to Grillby's.
> 
> Gender is mentioned.
> 
> Sans puts his foot in his teeth a lot.
> 
> Doesn't know how to talk to a lady. Oops.

The walk was quiet, neither of the two speaking, only the sounds of their shoes patting against the sidewalk breaking the silence. Well. There was also the distant sounds of crickets along with leaves rustling with the night breeze. It was comforting. Peaceful. It had taken Sans a good while to get used to the new sounds of the surface when they had first broken the barrier, but now, he found them quite soothing. The silence between the two wasn’t uncomfortable either, just... them. But Sans could tell Frisk was itching to strike up a conversation, waiting for her to manage to think up a topic as he shut his eyes. Frisk has once asked him once how he walked with his eyes shut. He just told her he was an expert at sleepwalking. She never questioned it again.

The girl had her hands resting in her coat pockets, bangs hanging in her face as she kicked a rock along the sidewalk with each step. It clattered up ahead until she’d catch up to it before kicking it again to repeat the process. Sans found this nostalgic, remembering walking her down the streets like this when she was only a twelve year old pipsqueak. She’d entertained herself with whatever she could. Kicking rocks, knocking a stick up against fences, hopping over every crack in the sidewalk she came across. She was still that same spunky kid at heart, and Sans was reassured of that with every little, old habit she’d allow to resurface in front of him. 

They came up on a crosswalk, stopping as cars passed by and waiting for the sign to give them the green light to make their way across. Frisk tapped her foot now a bit impatiently, having lost the rock she had been kicking a few yards back. Sans couldn’t help the little smirk growing on his teeth, knowing she was dying for him to say something. But he stayed quiet, enjoying the silence as his sockets focused on the red glowing hand on the sign across the street. 

“ *****...Why don’t we just take one of your shortcuts?”

There it was.

“you that eager to get there?”

“ ***** Well, yeah! I haven’t seen Grillby in a while, and maybe Catty and Bratty will be there, so I could say hi to them, maybe...”

Sans’s sockets rolled over to look at her lazily out of the corner of his eye, raising a brow at her as if he was silently prodding her to tell the truth.

She puffed her cheeks, arms crossing as she chewed on the inside of her lower lip until she eventually huffed out in defeat,

“ ***** Fine. And I may or may not miss taking your shortcuts.”

“well why didn’t you just say so, kiddo?” Sans chuckled smugly as he took a step closer to her to let his phalanges curl around the fabric of her jacket, “you didn’t have to sugar- _coat_ it.”

She let a sheepish snicker escape her lips as she allowed him to tug her by her jacket over to the wall of a nearby building— the building being the local elementary school. Toriel had insisted on living close to it upon moving to the surface. Sans’s skull faced away from Frisk, not letting her see the way his left eye lit up a fluorescent blue color as a hole in the wall suddenly appeared before them. It glowed around the edges the same color as Sans’s eye, a hazy black atmosphere seen through the hole with what appeared to be tiny white numbers making up whatever was on the other side. Like code or something. Frisk didn’t ask too many questions. She had tried when she was a kid, but Sans was always good at dodging unwanted topics. Like the way he was hiding his flaming blue eye from her right now. She knew. 

He walked through first, Frisk following close behind since she imagined it wouldn’t be too great for her to get lost in the middle of a shortcut without Sans. There was this weird feeling in her stomach for a split moment. The sort of feeling one gets when they’re driving down the road and go over a sudden hill, making their stomach flop momentarily before lifting again. The fuzzy white numbers began to form into clearer shapes, the chilling night breeze gradually being replaced with the familiar warmth of the tavern. And then the black and white shifted into color, and she blinked. 

They were at Grillby’s.

Sans stepped further into the fire element’s place, glancing back to make sure Frisk was alright— and he gave a small chuckle at the sight.

“heh heh. you alright, kiddo?”

She had stars in her eyes, looking at him with yet another excited expression that shot nostalgia through the skeleton’s bones as she nodded and muttered out, “ ***** So cool...”

He grinned with pride at that, turning to walk towards the bar as he nodded his skull for her to follow, “c’mon. i’m achin’ for some ketchup.”

“ ***** You just had a whole bottle at Mom’s...”

“yeah,” Sans shrugged as he hoisted himself into a stool in front of the countertop where Grillby stood wiping a glass with a damp rag, “what’s your point?”

“ ***** Oh nothing,” Frisk replied, not surprised by Sans’s request for more of the condiment as she sat on the stool beside the monster with a playful smirk, “ ***** just thought something might be _tomato_ with you.”

Sans blinked, her pun setting in as he turned to respond only for Frisk to quickly strike up a conversation with Grillby. Ah, the little stinker.

“ ***** Heya, Grillbz! Long time, no see,” she grinned as she worked to tug her coat off her arms. Sans noticed she was struggling, so he reached over and held her sleeve so she could pull her arm out easily, her throwing him a grateful smile in response before returning her gaze to the bartender. He seemed pleased to see her, his fire glowing a bit brighter upon realizing who she was. He reached out and ruffled her bangs affectionately before giving her a wide grin, his coal eyes squinting merrily. Frisk giggled, folding her coat up in her lap as she leaned her elbows against the counter, “ ***** Good to see you too.”

“heya, pal, can we get two of the usual?” Sans added then, not wanting to wait much longer for his precious ketchup.

Grillby nodded, giving Frisk a wink before turning to prepare their order. He never had been much for conversation. Frisk had maybe heard him actually speak for himself a handful of times in her life. And it was so quiet and wise-sounding, resembling the sound of a match being struck and the soft flame flickering against the tip afterwards.

Frisk’s eyes watched him as he began to put their order together before shifting over to Sans once more upon hearing him clear his throat.

“now then, back to what you said,” 

oh boy,

“don’t get _saucy_ with me on those tomato jokes.”

And so it begins.

“ ***** Why? Can’t take ‘em? I think they’re _soup-herb_.”

“oh. i love a good pun from my skull _to-ma-toes_ , but you’re getting a little too _fruity_ for my liking.”

“ *****. . .Um, Sans?”

“ya?”

“ ***** Tomatoes are vegetables.”

His sockets went black, a sweat drop running down his skull as if his mind had just melted at the worst time possible. Frisk’s smug grin grew at that, patting his shoulder in a sarcastic comfort sort of way as she rubbed it in just a little more, “ ***** That’s alright. In _Heinz_ sight, tomatoes are a pretty hard subject to make puns with.”

“woah woah woah, wait,” Sans clarified, chuckling lightly as he shrugged her hand from his shoulder, not ready to admit defeat just yet. He turned fully to face her as he began his case, “tomatoes are vegetable, yea. but there are different types of vegetables. like legumes, seeds and stuff. and one of those types is called a fruit which is just a subcategory of vegetables in this scenario. so technically, a tomato is a fruit that is a vegetable and your argument has been debunked. i win. get dunked on.”

“ ***** …”

“. . . papyrus knows a lot about this stuff.”

Frisk blinked, a brow risen as she stared at him a bit impressed before she gave a little snort from her nose and shook her head in defeat, “ ***** One day, Sans Skeleton, I’m gonna best you at a pun war. You’ll see.”

Sans leaned back against the bar at that, obviously far too proud for his own good as he added, “wouldn’t hold your breath, bucko. probably won’t be happening _tomato_.”

She grinned a bit, biting her lower lip as she shook her head. Thankfully, Grillby came back with their order before the little play war could go any further. Placing the bottle of ketchup in front of Sans and plate of fries in front of Frisk, the fire elemental took a bow and gestured to the two as if to say ‘enjoy’.

“thanks pal.”

“ ***** Thanks, Grillby.”

The two didn’t hesitate to dig in, Frisk feeling a little hungry for something other than pie. Not that she didn’t love her mother’s pie. She has just been spoiled a lot by it since returning home. Fries were a nice change. Sans sipped away at his ketchup, holding it up to his teeth and chugging it down as Frisk glanced over to him. 

“ ***** Ya’know... I’ve always wondered... how do you eat when you can’t even open your mouth??”

Sans swallowed before placing his bottle back down, turning to her and doing jazz hands with a dorky grin, “magic~.”

A chuckle escaped her. Should’ve known. Sans doesn’t elaborate on anything, really. Always giving small answers and not feeling the need to explain the complicated stuff. He was just chill like that— well. Aside from a few moments ago when he defended his fruit pun. Frisk continued to nibble on her fries in silence, the pair growing quiet as they focused on enjoying their meals, if that’s what one wants to call a bottle of ketchup. To Frisk’s surprise, however, it was Sans who spoke up next.

“so you’ve changed a lot, huh?”

She blinked, a bit offended by the way he said it so assumingly, “ ***** What do you mean?”

“no offense,” he quickly added, waving a dismissive hand once he noticed the slight defensive tone in her voice, “i just mean... you left in a striped sweatshirt and muddy sneakers and came back lookin all..,” he paused to gesture to all of her awkwardly, “...girly.”

She scoffed at that, her lips stretching into a sarcastic grin as she furrowed her brows at him, “ ***** And that’s a bad thing??”

Sans’s eyes widened slightly, realizing he might be going about this the wrong way, “no no no— geez, kid, no. i just mean... it’s different. not used to seeing you so...”

“ ***** Feminine.”

Sans blinked at that, pausing as he looked at her and searched her face for disapproval. But she had her poker face on. The one that he couldn’t read. Where she just looked blank. He knew this was a subject to be careful with. One that was important to her that she struggled with as a kid. Her sexuality. The way she identified herself. Hell, he had been the one she had confided in when conflicted with the subject.

* * *

He had picked them up after school one day. They had been twelve, it wasn’t too long after the monsters had all settled back on the surface. Toriel had called to ask him a favor, needing someone to take Frisk home while she tended to some afterschool business. And when the little tike came outside and got on the back of Sans’s bike, the kid had buried their face in his spine and hardly spoke a word to him, responding to him asking if they had a good day merely by giving a thumbs up and a wobbly smile.

Now, Frisk had never been one for many words back then, but still... he had known something was off. And if Toriel picked up a sad Frisk, there would be hell to pay for the skeleton. So instead of taking the kid home that day, he texted Tori to let her know he’d be taking Frisk to the park. Frisk wasn’t crying or anything by the time they had arrived, thankfully, but they still looked pretty gloomy. Their smiles were forced, they hid behind their bangs continuously, and they looked like something was constantly bothering them. Still, Sans was patient. He wouldn’t pry. Instead, he spent the day with the kid doing regular things like strolling on the various paths or playing that game where they see what shapes they could spot in the clouds. They ended up climbing a tree to watch the sun set, the pair silent and content. Sans had been cracking puns left and right. “i think you’re seriously _bark_ ing up the wrong _tree_ here, kid,” and “you need to _branch_ out.” Frisk had giggled at them all. And then all at once, they got quiet. 

Sans remembered being taken off by their next question. 

“ ***** Sans?”

“yeah, kid.”

“ ***** Am I a girl or a boy?”

He had started to sweat, his eye sockets turning black as he tensed a bit. Who was he to tell the human that?? Sheesh. Why did all the awkward situations always fall on him??

“uh... what brings that up, kiddo?”

Frisk had frowned then, looking down to hide behind their bangs once more as their fingers clamped the tree branch they were sitting on a bit tighter. Sans noticed and reached over to move the brunette locks out of the way so he could get a clear view of her teary eyes. His soul dropped when the squirt gave a sniffle.

“ ***** Some older kids asked me today at school... they said they couldn’t tell... I told them I was just Frisk... they said that wasn’t good enough. Then when I said I thought I was a boy, they said I was too wimpy to be a boy. When I said I thought I was a girl, they said I was too ugly to be a girl...”

Sans had felt his magic erupting inside him, hostility growing as he suddenly had the urge to burn that school and the nasty kids in it to the ground. How dare they??? Frisk was way too innocent and nice for all that. If they didn’t want to be any gender, they didn’t have to be. They were too young to need to be worrying about any of that anyway. It wasn’t important. The kid had been right when they said they were just Frisk. That was more than enough.

He had to calm down, so he could keep listening. But it was hard to with the kid having to wipe their snotty nose off on their sleeve from crying.

“ ***** So... if I’m not a boy or a girl... then what am I? Can you tell?”

Sans hadn’t had an answer for that one. He didn’t know what he could’ve said that would make the situation any better. He wasn’t any good at the whole ‘emotions’ thing. He was good ole Dunkle Sans, the funny one. Papyrus or Toriel were way better at this. He rubbed the back of his spine under his skull, sighing as he tried to gather the right words. And then it hit him.

“well... why don’t you be a monster??”

Frisk had blinked at that, looking at him with puffy eyes as if what he had said made no sense or difference, “ ***** Sans, monsters have genders too—“

“yeah yeah, i know,” he waved his hand dismissively, “but monsters don’t care if you don’t know if you’re a boy or a girl. it’s just not a big deal, i guess. so you can take your time decidin.”

Frisk didn’t seem too convinced of his words, looking away again to Sans’s dismay. That wasn’t the reaction he had been hoping for. So he tried a different strategy. He reached over and wrapped a bony arm around the kid before pulling ‘em over to hug against his side. Time to think like a grownup for Frisk’s sake.

“look Frisk... those kids that said all that to ya, they were wrong. you aren’t too wimpy to be a boy. hell, you made it through the entire underground without a scratch.”

Frisk peeked up at him with narrow eyes at that, the skeleton giving a nervous chuckle, “well. not one that lasted.”

“and you’re not too ugly to be a girl. that’s the most ridiculous thing i’ve heard. in fact, you’re the cutest kid at that damn school— don’t tell tori i used that word in front of you.”

Frisk had giggled at that, a small smile slowly forming on the kid’s face. Thank god.

“my point is you can be whatever you want. it doesn’t matter what anyone else says or thinks. you could be a guy one day and a gal the next for all i care. the people that really matter will love you no matter what you decide to be. they’ll know frisk is enough.”

Frisk’s eyes had been so wide as they listened, taking in every word Sans said with stars in their pupils. And then their mouth quivered, and Sans thought he made the squirt cry again. He was about to panic when Frisk quickly latched onto him, hugging him tight as they muttered against his blue jacket, “ ***** I think I’ll be a monster for awhile...”

Sans felt his soul swell with pride at that answer, hugging the kid back with a soft grin on his teeth, “sounds good, kid.”

They stayed like that awhile until the sun had set, Sans announcing it was time to _leaf_ for home. And as he helped the kid climb down from the branch, he remembered their little voice uttering out to him,

“ ***** Sans?.. I think I’m gonna be a girl monster for a little while...”

“sure, kid.”

* * *

  


“er... yeah,” the skeleton answered after a short pause, sipping some of his ketchup as he watched Frisk’s face for any sign or disapproval. Much to his discomfort, she seemed disappointed. Sad, even. And Sans would much rather deal with an angry Frisk than a sad one. Especially when he was the cause. 

“hey... kid, i didn’t mean anything by it, i just noticed and was curious.”

Frisk gave a nod, a smile forming on her lips that seemed a little defeated but he couldn’t figure out why. He didn’t like that smile.

“ ***** It was Mom’s idea, actually. She suggested I dress up a little for the homecoming party, so we went shopping together, and I got some stuff I thought was cute—“

“woah— you don’t think i was insinuating you look bad in this outfit, do you??” he questioned with slight concern in his voice. ‘geez, shove your foot in your teeth a little more, sans.’

Frisk hummed a little laugh, sounding a bit tired as she shook her head, “ ***** It’s fine, Sans, I just— I thought I’d try something different, ya’know? I’ve been living in sweats for the past several years. And with me coming back home, I just thought... I dunno, I’d take the opportunity to show everyone that I’m not some fallen kid anymore... I’ve grown.”

Sans blinked at that. It made sense now. She didn’t wanna be seen as a kid. She wasn’t. Oh lord, she wasn’t. He had noticed almost immediately that she was a woman now— hell, it had thrown him off pretty bad. But he had no idea that it bothered her so bad... oh geez, did she not like him calling her that? ‘Kid’? Did it offend her??

“look,” he began with a sigh, rubbing his phalanges in circles on his temples as he leaned against the counter. His bottle of ketchup now empty. “when i call you kid... that doesn’t mean that i haven’t... noticed you changing, ok? i just... i’m no good with change. you know that. and at this point, it’s more of an affectionate nickname that i let slip.”

Frisk didn’t speak.

Sans sighed and tried again.

“i guess part of me was worried it was a little too much change, ya’know? seein you all growny had this ole sack of bones thinkin things were gonna be different. like we had lost frisk and had earned someone else...”

Frisk frowned at that as did Sans upon realizing how his choice of words haunted the two. Boy. He was on a roll tonight.

“i’m realizing how stupid i sound as i’m sayin all this out loud,” Sans chuckled nervously, Frisk threw him a bone and offered him a reassuring smile at that. Good. She wasn’t mad at him, at least. Frisk honestly just appreciated he was opening up to her about this. Sans wasn’t one for... feelings.

“to conclude my dumb rambling, you look nice in the girly clothes. just don’t stop being the kid in the muddy sneakers and striped sweatshirt, ok?”

Frisk paused a moment, looking down at her fries as she picked up a few and looked back to Sans. She gave him a content smile then to the skeleton’s relief, “ ***** Okay. I can manage that.”

“cool,” the monster smiled as he watched her finish up her fries.

She really has grown up—

“ ***** So,” she said with a cheeky grin growing on her lips. Now that was a smile he liked. “ ***** wanna order some hot dogs and see how many you can stack on my head now??”

Sans blinked.

Then he grinned.

“you betcha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a video/animatic thing of these two~  
> Watch it here:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ykzsG32KuAQ
> 
> Find more of my work any of these places:
> 
> TUMBLR-  
> https://irightforfun.tumblr.com/
> 
> DEVIANTART-  
> https://www.deviantart.com/irightforfun


	6. Walk and Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Sans talk about life for monsters here on the surface.

**“*** I can’t believe we got forty-two hotdogs stacked on my head at once.”

“i’d be complaining that it was just an excessive amount of hotdogs on one’s head, but the fact you managed to keep them all balanced rendered me speechless.”

The two were laughing as they stood by the countertop, Frisk pulling her jacket on once more and Sans tossing Grillby a wink along with his usual ‘put it on my tab’. The fire elemental rolled his coal-like eyes at his employee, shaking his head as he turned to continue cleaning the dirty glasses he had been working on. Sans’s tab was probably well past a million G at this point. He should start taking it out of Sans’s paycheck. But he wouldn’t.

 **“*** Right?! One might say I was a real _wiener_ after that display.”

“ayy,” the skeleton smirked walking her to the bar’s door and holding it open for her to pass through. He followed behind, though he paused after seeing Frisk turn off track and to the left. His brow bone quirked curiously as the girl peeked down an alleyway and examined the dark area. “hey, kid, you can’t be hungry again already. besides, the stuff back there is literal garbage,” he teased, his teeth turning upward smugly.

Frisk rolled her eyes at this, turning back to him with a slightly disappointed smile on her lips as she shrugged, **“*** I was hoping Catty and Bratty would be there. They’re probably at Mettaton’s club, though. I’ll see ‘em eventually, I’m sure.”

Sans cringed slightly at the thought of those girls. He didn’t really care too much for ‘em. They were way too chatty and... well, for lack of better term, trashy. Pun intended. He never could see what Frisk saw in the pair of gals. Then again, Frisk saw something special in everyone, it seemed. Something worth loving. Himself included. God knows he didn’t deserve Frisk’s friendship... though, that could go both ways, he supposed. But he wasn’t gonna dwell on that thought too long. Shaking his head, he waited for her to catch back up to him before he started walking with her down the street once more.

“were you wanting to take a shortcut again, or—“

 **“*** Nah, I’d actually rather walk this time,” she replied to his slight surprise, **“*** The night is beautiful, after all... besides, not too sure how shortcutting would do on my stomach after eating.” She giggled at that, patting her stomach as Sans nodded with a smile.

“you make a good point. walking it is, then.”

Honestly, Sans was glad she didn’t want to shortcut back to Toriel’s. He’d much rather just take a nice walk with her like this. They still had so much to talk about, and he really had missed the kid. He was slightly disappointed in himself for not really having much to talk to her about on his part, but she must have dozens of stories about her college experience. How were her classes?? Did she get to have any fun or was it all just work?? Had she made any new friends?? Did she meet someone special??... Sans didn’t know why, but that question made his bones ache. Either way, it seemed Frisk was quick to read his mind, igniting the conversation as she paced herself beside him.

 **“*** I really did miss you all while I was gone..,” she sighed out, a somewhat relieved smile on her lips as if the thought of her never having to leave home for that long again brought her complete contentment, **“*** I wanted to thank you for the texts you’d send me. They may not have seemed like much, but they really helped me endure being alone for so long.”

Sans’s sockets shifted over to her then, looking at her face a moment to examine if she was okay or not. If this conversation had possibly opened an emotional gate for her. Because talk of being alone? Well... that was just something Frisk wasn’t good with. It was one of her biggest fears. Being alone. A large portion of her worst nightmare. As well as his own. But when he saw she was still okay and not dwelling on this small dark thought inside her, he gave a nonchalant shrug and returned his gaze ahead of him, “it was no problem, kid. it was more of a reflex than anything. i’d see a funny joke and have to send it to ya. i don’t know if you’ve noticed, but paps isn’t too big on puns. you and tori are the only audience i’ve got that appreciates good humor.”

Frisk’s smile grew at this, her hands clamped together in front of her as she walked with a little chuckle shaking from her lips, **“*** Mom does have the best sense of humor, doesn’t she?”

“for sure,” Sans agreed with a smirk of his teeth, “she’s definitely _goat_ some sense about her when it comes to puns.”

Frisk let a laugh escape her then, her nose scrunching as she giggled into her hand before returning it to clasping her other hand with a sighed, **“*** You have to _horn_ me before using a joke that good.”

Sans’s grin grew then, a deep chuckle ruffling from his ribcage as he let a hand move from his pocket up to the side of his skull to lightly scratch a phalange on an itchy spot, “you know what i just realized?”

Frisk’s eyes shifted to him expectantly.

“you’re her _kid.”_

Frisk blinked, not immediately realizing what he meant until she snorted and doubled over with a hand clamped to her mouth and another holding her stomach, snickering into her palm. Sans stopped at this, watching her with stars in his sockets and pride swelling in him as he let her get her laugh out. He couldn’t help but laugh along with her wholeheartedly. Nothing made him more pleased than someone laughing at his jokes. And Frisk has always been the best crowd. He had almost forgotten how great her laugh was, and how great it felt to be the cause of it.

 **“*** Th-That’s just pure comedic irony right there,” Frisk choked out with giggles still fighting between her words, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye as she shook her head at herself, **“*** I never even thought about it!”

“heh heh, guess thinking about stuff no one else finds important enough to think about is a gift of mine,” Sans shrugged, “really helps out in the comedy area.”

 **“*** Oh!” Frisk blinked as if she had just recalled something important, a couple more giggles escaping her before she managed to pull herself together with a sigh, **“*** I meant to ask you- how is the comedy thing going??”

“eh,” Sans averted his gaze then, looking ahead as he continued to walk once Frisk had regained her composure enough so that she could follow. This wasn’t exactly something he wanted to elaborate on with the kid.

“it’s going, i guess. nothing too exciting.”

 **“*** Really??” Frisk questioned as she raised a brow at him, slight concern evident in her tone, **“*** I would’ve thought you would be booked with gigs by now with how funny you are.”

Sans couldn’t help the light blue blush that dusted over his cheekbones at that, looking down as he scratched his jawbone with a sheepish chuckle before shoving his boney hand back in his pocket, “heh, well... not many get my jokes, ya’know? gotta be fast and witty to keep up.”

 **“*** Mm,” Frisk hummed, a bit unconvinced as she let her hands slide into her jacket pockets now as well, chewing on the inside of her lower lip before adding, **“*** Are you sure that’s it??”

Here we go.

“. . . well, if i’m honest with ya, Frisk,” Sans sighed out, his sockets closing as he let a sweat drop down the side of his skull a bit nervously, “things haven’t been too great in these parts the past several years. monsters are still nothing but dust to humans, and it’s hard to get a good, steady job without worrying about being mistreated or reprimanded simply because of your race. the place i’m at now? i’m lucky. i’m located somewhere where monsters populate the area just about as much as humans do, so they can be a bit lenient. but i still only get to perform for monsters. which means i get half as much of an audience as other comedians, and half as much of a paycheck. can’t get a human to hire me, and monster-human partnerships just don’t exist.”

Frisk listened quietly, brows furrowed as she soaked in everything he said. But his next words are what made her snap her gaze back up from the sidewalk to him.

“monsters collectively aren’t exactly rolling in the dough, and… well, to sum it up, we haven’t been doing so good without an ambassador to represent us around.”

That stung. Truth hurts. But she knew he was right. But she also knew she had made the right decision in the long run. She wouldn’t have known the things she did now if she had started as a child. She wouldn’t have learned how to fight for what’s right properly or how to negotiate or compromise as well. Humans weren’t like monsters. You couldn’t give them a hug and a compliment and them be your life-long friend in return. They were cruel and vicious, quick to point out differences and make you sink because of them. She knew that all too well. She knew she wouldn’t have been able to do as much then as she could now that she has her education.

Still, she wished she had known it had been this bad while she was away.

 **“*** Well, you won’t have to worry about that much longer,” Frisk replied definitely, her determination being filled from hearing how monsters were being treated. The purpose to help monsters swelling inside her soul and making it glow red within. Sans’s sockets opened then, looking to the girl with a quirked brow bone. **“*** I’m not gonna stand aside any longer. You all need a human on your side to speak up. And that’s what I’m here for. That’s what I went away to learn to do.”

“frisk,” Sans sighed out with a sad smile, his sockets glancing away as he shook his head, “your optimism may be gettin the best of ya, kid, humans have never accepted us as equals. they never will. better to avoid another war anyway. better to be mistreated up here than locked away again down there.”

 **“*** Never say never,” she replied with a smirk, her vibrant confidence making Sans smile genuinely as he shook his skull and let his gaze drop to the sidewalk again in an amused way. Just another reminder she was still the same kid.

 **“*** I can do this. No, _we_ can do this. If monsters give up hope, then we have nothing but empty dreams and expectations. How can we expect any change to happen without effort or work?? We have to persevere. I—“

She paused, Sans’s sockets lifting back to her then as he waited expectantly for her to finish her spiel. Her eyes went from soft to hard, empty a moment before being filled with realization as she muttered at a volume he could barely make out, **“*** I am the future of humans and monsters...”

Sans raised a brow bone at her, chuckling lightly and snapping her from her way too amazed expression as she looked down at him with a tilt of her head, “ok, kid. sure.”

 **“*** I am!” Frisk insisted with a sheepish laugh, realizing she may sound a bit egotistic at the moment. Sans chuckling in return.

“cool, cool, i believe you. but who died and named you that??”

Frisk blinked at his choice of wording. Oh, if only he knew. She blushed a bit, looking away again with a shrug and a smug smile, **“*** Just something I’ve heard a few times.”

“a few times??” Sans questioned with a scoff, teasing her further as he looked up at her, “geez, someone really has been feeding that ego of yours.”

 **“*** Oh whatever! You know what I meant,” Frisk giggled out, huffing as she lightly shoved him with her elbow causing him to stumble to the side a bit before returning beside her with a laugh. **“*** I just... I just meant that what I do from here on— what we do from here on... it could change everything...”

Sans’s laugh faded, a tired smile remaining on his teeth as he looked at her a long moment. This really was important to her, huh?... He sighed, knowing she was going to cause hell getting involved in all this politics and ambassador stuff. And he knew all too well he was gonna be dragged down in it with her. Yay.

“well, i’m right behind you, pal. i’ve learned by now not to underestimate you,” he added casually as he let his hands move from his pockets up behind his skull, sockets closing as he felt her eyes shift to look at him. “but i’m gonna warn ya. it ain’t gonna be easy.”

Frisk smirked at that, determination beaming in her soul at this point as she looked ahead once more,

“* I like a challenge.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is ready to get down to business, ya'll.  
> Sans highkey knows he can't let her do it alone.  
> Boi is whipped and don't even know he likes her. ^w^
> 
> Find more of my work here:
> 
> TUMBLR-  
> https://irightforfun.tumblr.com/
> 
> DEVIANTART-  
> https://www.deviantart.com/irightforfun
> 
> YOUTUBE-  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCGJUBiyGz437ifIa6a9cizg
> 
> ARCHIVEOFOUROWN-  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/irightforfun


	7. Black Tears and Scarlet Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton and Papyrus are discussed.  
> Sans disapproves.
> 
> Frisk is visited by an old "friend".

“well, we should really get going,”

It was now past midnight, and the skeleton brothers were still at Toriel’s home conversing with the human and boss monster. Undyne and Alphys had left shortly after Frisk and Sans arrived back at the house— both had an early morning ahead of them with their jobs.

Undyne worked under Mettaton now, shockingly. But not directly under him. He has branched out his brand, making him one of the few monsters on the surface on the high end of society. Probably the only one, actually. Part of his brand went to opening a gym. The ‘MTT Muscle Maker’. Ironic, considering Mettaton doesn’t actually have muscles. He mostly did it as a favor to Undyne, who was always nice to Napstablook in Waterfall. Undyne had originally wanted to be a police officer for obvious reasons, but... having a monster on the force wasn’t exactly accepted. As of yet. So, she was a local gym instructor. She seemed to like it pretty good. Yelling at others to toughen up was something she was super good at. And Papyrus liked to help her when she allowed him— he never missed a class.

Alphys worked at the local research center on the edge of town. It wasn’t a big facility, but it was definitely welcomed due to the fact it was one of the few places to hire both monsters and humans equally. They just wanted big brains. Didn’t care where they came from.

Frisk couldn’t help but notice how Sans’s sockets seem to light up with interest every time Alphys brought it up.

“We’re c-currently researching the possibility of u-um humans redeveloping the ability to use m-magic... It is a lost trait of theirs, after all, a-and my theory is if th-they can use magic again too, perhaps they won’t be as um— intimidated by us. The problem is, I-I’m not exactly quite sure where to start...”

“you could see if you could extract some magic from a monster’s pellets. study that a bit and familiarize yourself with what magic consists of before trying to teach it to someone else. may be possible with the help of a human scientist’s determination up at that joint, eh?”

“That... that’s a-actually a really good suggestion, Sans.”

“eh. just an idea.”

He had tried to hide the way he was excited by talking about it all, but Frisk could see right through the facade. She’d have to mention it to him later— speaking of which.

**“*** Right, but um- hey Papyrus, I was meaning to ask you something **.”**

The taller skeleton turned on his heels on his path to the door to direct his attention fully to the girl, beaming as he bent down to be eye to eye with her in an eager way. He was always so excited when asked for.

“OF COURSE, HUMAN. THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL SURELY HAVE AN ANSWER.”

Sans stood behind him with a lazy smile, leaning against the doorway allowing the night air to creep into their home. It wasn’t very noticeable. Toriel always kept their home pretty cold in Frisk’s opinion. The shorter skeleton looked tired, his eyes half-lidded as he watched his brother wait for Frisk’s response.

Frisk giggled as her gaze met Papyrus’s, a cheeky smirk forming along her lips as she bluntly asked, **“*** What’s going on with you and Mettaton **??”**

Sans’s sockets went black.

Papyrus’s cheekbones flushed a bright pink shade, his gaze averting as he straightened himself up and fidgeted on his current spot in front of her. He suddenly felt very exposed. Frisk merely pursed her lips with a snicker coming from her nose. Oh yes. She knew it.

“AH- WELL- WHATEVER DO YOU MEAN, HUMAN??”

Toriel watched quietly from the side with a slightly confused expression, quirking a brow at Frisk as if to silently ask what she was up to. Frisk merely shrugged.

 **“*** I dunno. Just seemed like you two were clicking a bit tonight while we were playing ‘I Spy’. Not to mention, I saw him watching you while we were eating. Seemed like he was waiting for you to do something **.”**

Papyrus’s nervous stance suddenly turned all too thrilled, his gloved hands clamping together in front of his chest as he looked at the human with stars in his eyes, “WOWIE! WAS HE REALLY?! HE WAS REALLY LOOKING AT ME?? PERHAPS I SHOULD ASK HIM WHY. OR MAYBE I SHOULD SIMPLY ASK HIM OU—“

“ **oh** -kay,” Sans interrupted as he placed a boney hand on his brother’s scarf, grabbing onto the fabric and tugging at it to pull him back towards the door, “we need to go.” The stout skeleton shot a warning glance to Frisk to which she merely smiled innocently in response. “i’m _bone_ -tired. plus, i have work tomorrow and so does ms. tori, here.”

Toriel was now smiling smugly at Frisk, having caught on to what her child had been implying before returning her gaze to the overly protective Sans, “Of course, we must get our rest.”

“exactly,” Sans breathes out, grateful at least Tori was giving him some slack here, “we’ll see ya around, pal.” He threw Frisk a wink then, rolling his eyes in his sockets before turning to walk out the door. Papyrus was close behind, giving Frisk another wave and grin with a mumbled, “WE SHALL TALK LATER, HUMAN.”

 **“*** Absolutely **,”** Frisk giggled as she waved at the two.

“night, kid. night, ms. tori.”

“GOODNIGHT HUMAN AND MS. TORIEL.”

“Goodnight, boys.”

 **“*** Night **!”**

The door was closed, Toriel sighing as she turned to walk to the kitchen. “Mettaton and Papyrus, hm? Never saw that coming,” she started as she smiled to herself, standing in front of the sink and beginning to wash dishes left behind from her guests.

 **“*** I think they’d be adorable **,”** Frisk admitted softly as she stood next to her mother, grabbing a towel and helping by drying and putting away the dishes.

“It would be an interesting pair,” Toriel admitted with a chuckle, handing a plate to her daughter, “A couple with that sort of confidence would be unstoppable, I’m sure.”

 **“*** They’d be good for each other... Papyrus needs someone who will reassure him he’s the coolest dude around **,”** Frisk added with a fond smile.

“True. But he already has Sans for that,” Toriel replied which Frisk paused at. She was right. If Papyrus were to be with Mettaton, Sans would lose his one constant companion. It was no secret Papyrus was easily Sans’s everything.

 **“*...** Well, I’m sure Papyrus wouldn’t forget Sans if he and Mettaton did become an item. They mean too much to each other. He’d include his brother somehow, I’m sure **.”**

“I can just imagine Papyrus dragging Sans on a date with Mettaton.”

 **“*** SANS, YOU LAZY BONES, GET OUT OF BED AND CHAPERONE MY DATE, WILL YOU **?!”** Frisk giggled as she did her best Papyrus impression. Toriel laughed and joined in.

“STOP MAKING THOSE AWFUL ROBOT PUNS ABOUT MY DATE, OR I WILL LOSE MY HEAD!”

Frisk’s smile faltered at that, her head hanging down to hide her face behind her hair as she continued wiping the dish in her hand. Faking a laugh, she tried to brush the image Toriel’s words had brought to her mind away, clearing her throat before placing the dish up in the cabinet.

 **“*** Whatever happens happens, I suppose **,”** the human shrugged before turning to her mother, **“*** Is it okay if I go get ready for bed? I plan on heading up to city hall tomorrow to speak with the mayor **.”**

Toriel glanced to her child at that before nodding with a proud little smile, “You’re growing up so fast...”

 **“*** Aw mom **,”** Frisk giggled before placing a kiss to the monster’s fuzzy cheek, **“*** Still your little girl, though **.”**

“Always. Now go on. I can finish up here,” she replied before placing a kiss to the human’s forehead hidden behind her bangs.

 **“*** Night, mom **.”**

“Goodnight, my child.”

Frisk gave one last smile before turning and making her way up the stairs to her room. She was thankful she had the second floor to herself. Not because she wanted to be away from her mother, but because she liked the privacy in the night. Nightmares were sometimes a problem for her... among other things.

Her room’s walls were white with gray carpet floors, a white quilt draped over her bed with purple pillows and a matching throw blanket. Her curtains on her window were purple as well, blue bows tying them to the side against the wall. Her bed was a queen sized one— she moved a lot in her sleep. A white nightstand was next to it, a dark oak vanity-desk to the side against the wall along with a dresser and chest opposite of it. It had been awhile since she’s slept here. There were still unpacked boxes hidden in her closet from her procrastinating. She’d get around to it all later.

Walking to her dresser, she pulled out the middle drawer and got out a change of underwear before opening the drawer below it and grabbing a white t-shirt and blue pajama pants. ‘Cool Human’ was drawn across the t-shirt with red fabric marker from where she and Papyrus had customized each other’s clothes for fun one time. She made him a similar shirt that had ‘Do you even spaghetti, bro?’ written on it. He wears it at least once a week. And this had been years ago. It was a little small for her now, which is why she only wore it to bed.

Taking her change of clothes, she strolled into her bathroom and turned on the shower. Ridding herself of her dirtied attired, she hopped into the shower and began her cleansing. She loved a nice, hot shower. It always seemed to calm her nerves and clear her head. Almost always, anyway...

After she had washed herself and her hair, she stepped out of the shower and onto the rug outside the tub, grabbing for her towel and wrapping it around herself as she made her way to the mirror. There she combed out her dark locks of hair and brushed her teeth before sliding her pajamas on and tossing her dirty clothes in the hamper.

Her feet patted against the cold floor of the bathroom as she walked into her room, her wet strands of hair dangling on her shoulders as she used a couple of pins to keep her bangs back out of her face. She hated the feeling of damp hair right above her eyes. It always dripped on her nose. Grabbing her phone from it’s spot on her dresser, she unlocked it to see a picture message from Sans had popped up. Furrowing her brows, she tapped her thumb on the screen to open it and examine its content.

It was a picture of a hot dog saying ‘it was nice _meat-_ ing up with you again’.

She giggled at the screen, biting down on her lower lip as she began to type up a response—

“ **You have a poor sense of humor**.”

Frisk nearly jolted out of her skin at the sound of the voice that seemingly came from her head... but she knew that voice. It wasn’t hers. When she looked up, her eyes settled on an all too familiar pair of red eyes staring back at her.

Her face went pale.

 **“*** Chara **...”**

“ **You miss me, Frisk**?” his mouth didn’t move when he talked, remaining as that same unsettling smile while his voice rang in Frisk’s head making her spine shiver in an unsettling way.

 **“*** Not particularly **..,”** she admitted quietly as she looked at him, his form sitting on her bed. He didn’t look different. Still a child. Still the same Chara she always knew. The bed’s sheets weren’t folded in where he sat, as if he wasn’t even really there. Just floating. He didn’t have a shadow. But she saw him clear as day. **“*** But, I was worried about you... I’ve thought about you a lot **—“**

“ **I know** ,” he interjected indifferently, his head tilting a bit as his unblinking scarlet eyes stared the girl down. His voice sounded so innocent. So young. And yet so chilling and cold. “ **How long has it been? I can see why you’d be worried—** “

 **“*** Six years **,”** Frisk replied quickly, sure of her answer. She had counted every day as a blessing, honestly. **“*** It’s been six years **...”**

“ **Right** ,” the child beamed, his smile growing as his eyes darkened a moment before he continued, “ **I’m sure you’re wondering why I suddenly turned up again**?”

 **“*** A little bit **,”** Frisk acknowledged softly, still frozen in her spot beside her dresser, phone in hand with Sans’s messages still on the screen. She could text him. She could tell him what’s happening. She should tell him. She should—

“ **No reason to get the comedian involved** ,” Chara insisted, reading her thoughts as if he was inside her head. Probably because he was. His voice got dark, echoing as he glared up at her, “ **wouldn’t want to have to hurt anyone, after all**.”

Frisk suddenly doubled over then with a gasp, gripping at her head and clamping her eyes shut as the image of Sans being slashed through screeched within her mind. **“*** Stop it **,”** she breathed out, her sole pounding in her chest, **“*** please **...”**

The visions disappeared all at once, Frisk opening her eyes to see Chara standing face to face with her. She quickly stumbled away from him, fear obvious in her expression. He looked all too pleased with her reaction. She needed to stand up to him— he wasn’t in control. Not anymore. She swallowed hard, stepping forward and holding her head up high above him as she spoke. Her voice betrayed her a bit, sounding fidgety, **“*** Enough, Chara. No more games. What do you want **?”**

“ **You’re no fun. I’m here to help you** ,” he answered simply, not seeming phased by her confident act, “ **you are going to need me...I’ve waited six years for you to be done fooling around. Now it’s time we get to work**.”

She tried not to show how terrified his words were making her. Get to work? Help her? Last time he offered to help her, she was led down a path she could never finish.

When she didn’t answer, he sighed and turned his head away from her, red eyes rolling as he crossed his arms like an impatient child pouting, “ **You’re so dense, Frisk. So slow. I’m not here to hurt you or any of your precious ‘friends’**.” He said the word ‘friends’ as if it was rolling off his tongue like vomit. But then his demeanor shifted from hostile to defenseless. Innocent in the blink of an eye. His head hanging as his crossed arms softened as if to hug himself. He changed so quickly, sometimes, it was hard for Frisk to keep up. She supposed it was due to his child-like form. He may technically be decades old, but he never got to grow. He still had the maturity of a child.

“ **I want to do something good. I want to help you represent the monsters. I want to help put those... those awful humans in their place**.”

Frisk’s eyes watched him a long moment, still not speaking as she tried to process this moment.

As terrified as she was of Chara, she sympathized for him. She’s seen what he’s been through, felt what he’s felt. She knows things about him and his past. She knows him better than anyone, really. He was a part of her, after all. So of course, she wanted to see the best in him. Wanted to see him redeem himself. Do better. Be something better. Be happy...

She was so naive.

She’d believe anything if it meant someone would be happy in the end.

 **“*...** Then let me help you, Chara. Don’t hide away anymore, don’t shut me out, just... let me help you **.”**

Chara’s head lifted at this, turning to face Frisk then. Black, inky tears were formed in the corners of the child’s eyes, staring up at the human with such vulnerability... it was hard to tell when he was only playing games. But Frisk was so easily persuaded.

So naive.

“ **You really are gonna let me— you’re gonna let me stay? You’re gonna let me help**?”

Frisk hesitated, pursing her lips at the fallen child before slowly bending down to his level. She placed her phone on the floor, letting her hands slowly slide to hug around the entity before her. Just another confirmation he was real. She felt him. She felt the way his soul beated in sync with hers. She felt how they were the same. How he was a part of her, though she never understood why. He buried his face in her shoulder, a rosy cheek smooshing against her neck as he let black tears roll from his eyes. They didn’t stain her shirt. They merely disappeared as if they weren’t real the second they touched the fabric.

 **“*** We’ll figure this out **,”** she confirmed softly, holding him close in a comforting way. Her eyes closed, putting her love into the embrace as she kept him in her arms and rubbed through his hair affectionately, **“*** We’ll do this together. You can be good **...”**

“ **Just like old times**..,” the words came muffled against Frisk’s shoulder, her eyes opening in slight realization at his words. Chara’s smile slowly grew against the girl’s shirt, his crying slackening as he gave a shaky breath and whispered in her ear, “ **Thank you, Frisk**.”

She pulled away to look at him— but he vanished.

She was now alone in her room, her phone lit up on the floor with her unfinished text to Sans still ready to be sent on the screen. Slowly, the girl picked it up, staring at the text a long moment. A black droplet plopped onto the screen, her brows furrowing at the sight as she stared at it a long moment. Her eyes then widened in recognition as she lifted a hand to her own eye and pulled it back to find the black liquid had come from her.

Perhaps maybe not her...

She didn’t think she’d text Sans back tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy.  
> Bring on the plot, eh?
> 
> Wanted to quickly let you all know that I have started a Wattpad version of this story as well.  
> It's all the same, only illustrations will be added to each chapter, gradually, as they are drawn.
> 
> Find my wattpad here if interested:
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/irightforfun
> 
> Also support me here please~ 
> 
> TUMBLR-  
> https://irightforfun.tumblr.com/
> 
> DEVIANTART-  
> https://www.deviantart.com/irightforfun
> 
> YOUTUBE-  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCGJUBiyGz437ifIa6a9cizg  
> (I have a couple of videos up here.)  
> 
> 
> THANK YOU!!!


	8. Persistence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ambassador Frisk has arrived.
> 
> Frisk talks to the mayor.

The sound of a ‘Tem Shop’ ringtone ringing from her phone awoke her the next morning, the brunette sitting up rather quickly and turning it off. Seven-thirty AM. She was a bit of a mess in the morning, hair everywhere and drool dripping down her chin. Definitely not a morning model by any means, but that was to be expected from someone who had as hard of a time sleeping as Frisk often did. That night had been no exception by any means. The thought made her eyes glance around the room, halfway expecting a child in a green sweater to be standing at the foot of her bed. But she was alone. Just to make sure, she called out.

**“*** Chara **?”**

But nobody came.

She sighed softly, her hands lifting to her groggy, squinted eyes and rubbing at them with a groan. She knew Chara was still there. Still inside her. Watching in silence. Just as he had to have been all these past six years. But she couldn’t stress about that right now. She had more important things to worry about. So she forced herself out of the bed, determined to focus on the true task at hand.

It was the big day. The day she took her first real step as Monster Ambassador. The young woman had awoken early to ready herself for the day ahead. She had a meeting with the mayor at nine-fifteen, and she wanted to be presentable and prepared. It had been a little hard for her to concentrate, but after a good hour of her practicing her communication skills in the mirror while fixing her hair and makeup, she was confident in her position. She would be fine. She went to school for this. She knows her stuff. She won’t let anyone down.

Right?

Finishing curling her dark lashes, she applied a small bit of tinted chapstick to her lips and tidied up her hair that was pinned back in a bun. Her bangs were neatly floofed for extra volume, curling a bit more above her eyes than normal and allowing her brown brows to show. She was ready appearance-wise, though her apparel was what she slightly questioned. All she had was a simple black pencil skirt and a white short-sleeved button-up. It wasn’t much. But it was professional enough, she hoped. She had black flats that matched, thankfully— she couldn’t walk in heels if her life depended on it. Never could understand how Mettaton did it.

After making her bed, she had shuffled her way downstairs to find her mother already gone for work. School started at seven-forty sharp, so she had left far earlier than Frisk. This would’ve bummed her out if it not been for the small present left on the kitchen table for her next to a plate of cinnamon toast and bacon. Hot syrup was poured over the toast, just how Frisk liked it.

Toriel was the best.

Sitting at the table, Frisk began to eat at her breakfast while opening the card on top of the present. It read:

‘My Dear Child,

Today is a big day for you, and I have no doubt that you will do wonderfully in all your endeavors. You’ve worked hard for this, and you will do magnificently as a result. They are going to _ambass’adore’_ you. Hehe. ]: )

Asgore and I thought this gift would be a lovely reminder that you have an entire race in your corner, my dear.

Be good and stay determined.

Love always,

Mother’

Frisk smiled softly at the letter as she read it another three times before placing it down and finishing her toast. Taking her last bite of bacon, she stood to place her dirty plate in the dish washer and sip from her milk before turning back to the present on the table. Excitedly, she stepped to it and picked it up to observe it inquisitively. It was neatly wrapped in red paper, a golden ribbon tied on top. She tore it open then, unable to hold back her curiosity any longer as she opened the box beneath the paper. And what was inside brought the widest grin to her lips.

It was a black blazer, qualified as hell and just what she needed to finish off her look as ambassador. She lifted it from the box, looking it over before noticing some purple stitching on the back. It was the Delta Rune emblem, the symbol of the royal family and monsters everywhere. She tried not to cry as her fingers delicately traced over the edges of the wings, biting her lower lip before hurriedly trying it on. Fit like a glove. She rushed to the mirror upstairs in her bathroom to look herself over, posing enthusiastically as she giggled in delight. It was perfect.

She brushed her teeth and grabbed her purse, slinging it over her shoulder and making her way out the door with a swing in her step due to her new jacket. It gave her just the boost she needed.

She was walking to city hall. It wasn’t far off, luckily, only a few blocks. The school was near it. Maybe she could make it out by lunch and eat with Toriel. Her mind was buzzing with excitement. This was it. This was her first meeting. Her first step towards a better life for monsters everywhere. This is what she’s studied for, prepared for for the past eight years of her life. Everything has built to this moment and every moment that came after. She had a purpose, finally. A reason to be here. To be alive and doing.

If only her twelve-year-old self could see her now.

‘ **Are you really ready for this?** ’

Frisk’s steps faltered for a moment, a deep breath being sucked in through her nose as she closed her eyes and took a moment just to breathe. Chara. He was talking to her. She could hear his voice as if it was her own thoughts. But she knew better.

‘ **It’s not going to be easy, you know? They aren’t like the monsters. Humans may have the stronger souls, but they’re heartless**.’

Frisk smirked at that, continuing on her way as she muttered back to the voice, **“*** You’re saying I’m heartless **?”**

“ **You’re different** ,” the voice concluded simply, Frisk basically hearing Chara’s eyes rolling in his tone, “ **That’s the problem, though. You’re too nice. You have too much mercy. They’ll push you around if you don’t grow a backbone and show them you mean business**.”

**“*** Don’t you worry about me **,”** Frisk reassured calmly, her stride casual. Chara couldn’t psyche her out. She was ready for this. Not to mention… having the little boy’s voice in her head was almost nostalgic… comforting in a disturbing sort of way. She wasn’t alone. **“*** I can handle this **.”**

“ **You overestimate yourself**.”

**“*** And you underestimate me **.”**

“ **Fine** ,” he sounded smug now, slightly irritated, “ **but when you can’t hold your own, I’ll be ready. I can step in and** —“

**“*** That won’t happen **,”** she knew what he was getting at. She could feel him pouting at this, the slight tug on her soul.

“ **We’ll see**.”

His presence left, Frisk suddenly felt alone again as her mind echoed only her own thoughts rather than another’s. But the warmth of her new blazer and its reminder that she had an entire race behind her filled her with determination.

She pressed on.

Walking up the steps to the city hall, her doe eyes marveled at the sight before her. Never had the building seemed so big, so intimidating. It’s stone statues of the founding fathers seemed to glare at her as if her reason for being there was something to be ashamed of. But despite the sweat forming on the back of her neck, she pressed on. She could feel the eyes of those waiting in seats against the walls inside staring at her back, no doubt furrowing their brows at the emblem attached to her jacket. But she pressed on. Her flats patted against the marble floors of the hall, stopping at the receptionist’s desk and watching the elderly woman scrunch her nose at the ambassador in confusion. As if Frisk’s appearance itself smelled of boss monster. But despite this, she pressed on.

“May I help you?”

**“*** I have an appointment with the mayor. **”**

“What’s your name and purpose?”

**“*** Ambassador Frisk Dreemur. And my purpose is to negotiate some things with the mayor concerning the well-being of monsters in the local area. **”**

She really felt eyes staring at the back of her then. The receptionist’s upper lip curled, looking more disgusted as if Frisk’s words had just confirmed her suspicions concerning the scent of monster on her. Judgmental and arrogant. Frisk felt something inside her throb with loathing at the expression. She ignored him.

“They have an ambassador now? What could monsters possibly need an ambassador for??”

**“*** Shouldn’t the mayor decide what questions to ask me **?”** Frisk persisted, keeping a calm smile on her lips and unwilling to partake in this unnecessary conversation. She had more important things to discuss.

The woman stared at Frisk a long moment before huffing and lifting a finger to the phone setting on the left corner of her desk, pressing the ‘1’ button and holding the object to her ear.

“Yes sir, there’s a Frisk Dreemur here to see you. Says she’s the ambassador of monsters or something like that. That mean anything to you??”

Frisk could hear some grumbling from the other side of the line, the woman nodding before looking to Frisk as if she was just now convinced this wasn’t a joke.

“Yes sir,” she hung up, “he says he’s ready for you. His office is the big one at the end of the hall. Can’t miss it.”

**“*** Thank you **,”** Frisk thanked respectively before walking past her down the corridor, ignoring the employees who stopped in their doorways to stare at her, some snickering and some rolling their eyes in disbelief. She could feel their annoyance. She could feel the way they judged her presence, finding it ridiculous and pointless. As if monsters didn’t have a right to be represented. But the emblem on her back burned into her soul, reminding her that she was their only hope, filling her with determination.

And she pressed on.

Her knuckles lightly rapped at the large glass double doors before her, black letters spelling out ‘Mayor Kennedy Doyle’ painted on the outside. She heard a gruff voice from inside beckoning her, turning the doorknob before pushing her way in the mayor’s office.

The room was… clean. That was the first word that came to the human girl’s mind. Everything was so white. The furniture, the walls, the décor. White. The only things that weren’t were all monotone colors as well. Blacks. Greys. Very sleek and… clean. The windows were large on the walls, but the blinds were closed, only the electric candles of the silver chandelier hanging in the center of the ceiling providing light. It all seemed quite excessive. And there in the middle of it all sitting at his white desk was the mayor, rubbing some hand sanitizer between his fingers.

He was large… round and short. Not at all intimidating. In fact, just from looking at him, he seemed like a very kind soul. His hair was grey, wrinkles formed under his eyes and around his mouth from smiling, she was sure. He looked like a silver-haired Santa Claus. Only, he was wearing a black suit with a grey tie instead of a red coat. His eyes weren’t tired in appearance, despite the old age his wrinkles gave off. He seemed wide awake. Full of energy. Wired to the bone. Like a small brick wall, he was confident in the way he sat and watched her approach his desk. One could tell he’s been doing this for a long time. This wasn’t his first meeting. His silver mustache and beard being scratched at just before he reached out to shake her hand. She returned the shake firmly, showing she was also self-assured in her presence. He eyed her from behind his spectacles, icy blue orbs welcoming her to make herself comfortable.

“Welcome! Ambassador Frisk. I am so glad you are here.”

She was thrilled to hear that. She was beginning to think not a single human cared for her due to her affiliation. She grinned in response, taking a seat across from him as he prompted her to. Her hands settled in her lap, ankles crossing and tucking up under her chair with her knees together. Toriel would be proud of her posture.

**“*** Mayor Doyle, it’s so nice to meet you, sir **.”**

“The pleasure is all mine,” he beamed as he leaned forward in his seat, showing his attention was completely on her, “I’ve been waiting a long time for this moment. Since the monsters first came out of that mountain, in fact, and began cycling into my town. Ebbott was buzzing with the word of a human child being amongst them. Why, Asgore Dreemur himself proclaimed you ambassador at— what was your age again?”

**“*** Twelve, sir **,”** she chuckled out sheepishly, though she was quite proud of that little fact. She had worked her ass off to get them out of the Underground. She liked to think she deserved title as ambassador, even at that age.

“Twelve! Right! I was so baffled. Though, I can’t say I was surprised to hear you had taken a ‘leave of absence’, shall we say, to pursue your studies. Wise decision, if I do say so myself.”

**“*** I definitely had a lot to learn before taking on the role of representing an entire race, that’s for sure **,”** she agreed with a grin, internally screaming at how well this meeting was going thus far. First impressions were essential, after all.

“And now here you are. Grown up and ready to take on the role, hm? I’d say you could do it, too, considering you broke all of monster-kind out of a mountain single-handedly.”

**“*** Oh, I wouldn’t say single-handedly by any means. There were definitely several hands at play, but that’s a long story **.”**

“And certainly a story I’d love to hear one day,” he chuckled out in response, humming as he leaned back in his chair to show he was relaxed. It put her at ease as well. She liked this guy fairly well, thus far.

She smiled and looked down a moment, thinking back on her time in the Underground and gathering her motivation to continue as she cleared her throat and fixed her eyes on his, **“*** Well, sir, I hate to take up too much of your time, you’re surely a busy man, so I’d love to discuss some things over with you **—“**

“Yes, yes,” he interrupted, winking as if he knew something she didn’t when he said, “ _things_.”

She blinked, not entirely sure what that was supposed to mean but deciding to ignore it as she continued on, **“*** Yes sir, I came back to Ebbott in hopes of beginning a new start for monster-kind. It’s well overdue, I think, and there’s so many obstacles to overcome but **—“**

“You don’t have to do all that, dear,” he snickered out as he waved his hand dismissively, Frisk tilting her head at his interruption now.

**“*** …I’m sorry, I don’t understand **—“**

“Oh, you know… act the part, but don’t play it. I can simply talk for a few minutes with you and send you on your way, and you can tell them whatever you have to about this meeting.”

Frisk’s opinion on him was beginning to dwindle. Her brows knitted in confusion as she awaited some form of explanation, **“*** Tell them what I have to **?..”**

“The monsters, of course. Mainly that so called ‘king’ of theirs, Asgore,” he laughed then, looking at Frisk as if he was expecting her to be amused too. She wasn’t. “You’re here to please them, right? Just make them feel like they’re being heard and ease their minds?”

Excuse her?

Her lips her slightly parted, a genuinely taken aback expression on her face. Did he really expect her to not take this job seriously? Of all the nerve—

**“*** No, I’m here to discuss the conflicts monsters face in society versus the humans. It’s easy to see there’s a great difference **.”**

“Oh, I’ll say,” he scoffed with the small shake of his head, “They are _very_ different, after all.”

**“*** I’m sorry, Mayor Doyle, but the way you said that felt very demeaning **.”**

She wasn’t going to deal with this. The way he was talking. The way he was acting. It was so… gross. Childish. Simple-minded.

‘ **Humane is the word you’re looking for**.’

Great. And now Chara is listening in too.

Mayor Doyle sat up in his chair now, raising a brow at Frisk. And she could see him clearly suddenly. The way his smile was a lie. A trick. As if it had been painted on. Fake. His eyes were cold. His demeanor when she had entered all being a façade in attempt to make him appear like the good guy. No wonder he was elected. He was good at this little routine.

“The way I said that was very honest,” he put bluntly, hands folding together on his desk as he looked at her, “Look little missy, you’re new to all of this, so let me enlighten you on how this city runs. We’re all happy here. We’re living our best lives, nothing abnormal or troubling in sight. And then one day, a herd of… _animals_ show up in town. Start buying houses, settling shops, forcing their livelihoods on our people. Does that seem very fair to you?”

The way he said referred to them as ‘animals’ made him using hand sanitizer when she walked in make a lot more sense.

**“*** Well, does forcing an entire race inside a mountain with limited resources for hundreds of years seem fair to you **?”**

‘ **That’s it..**.’ Chara sounded impressed.

Mayor Doyle narrowed his eyes then, his lips curving into that fake smile she now knew better than to believe, “I like you, kid. You’re a brave one. But let me tell you something. Humans are happy around these parts. The people are happy. They’re comfortable. Monsters have their place in society. Working and selling—“

**“*** Separated **—“**

“Be that as it may, they’re happy too. Comfortable. Sure we get some complaints now and then, but it’s nothing that can’t be handled.”

**“*** And by handled, you mean ignored or dismissed **?”**

“I mean that we do what we need to. You see, we start telling monsters they’re equal to us then… well, we lose our position. Next thing you know, they’ll be wanting all sorts of things. We’ll have monster children believing they’re the same as human children. Parents will get furious. Protests will start. Riots will form. Crime will rise. Everything will escalate quicker than society is ready to handle. So for now… let ‘em just be happy, hun. Nice and comfortable.”

**“*** You are mistaking comfort with happiness, sir. Monsters aren’t even comfortable, really, they’re on the rim of society, scared of being pushed off the edge. They were just broken out of a prison they’ve been locked in for lifetimes, right now is the most important time for them. They need to know they’re accepted and won’t be forced into that sort of predicament again. That they’re safe. Then they can be _happy_ , sir **.”**

“And when problems start to arise—“

**“*** They’ll be handled fairly and equally because that’s our _jobs_. I can’t let this sort of racism go unnoticed because of laziness any longer.”

The mayor’s fist hit the desk then, slamming to remind Frisk of his authority as his smile disappeared and was replaced with a scold, “Listen here, little lady, I do my job. I help the people. Monsters aren’t my people. They’re monsters. I tolerate them in this town. If they want equality, they can go back into that mountain for all I care.”

‘ **Frisk, say something**.’

Her fists tightened in her lap, nails digging into her palms.

“And you? What are you gonna do, huh? Stop me with your made-up job? You’re not high up, sweetheart, you’re just a little girl dressed up as a monster playing pretend. This isn’t a game, kid, this is politics. The real world. And the real world just isn’t ready to have monsters roaming in it like people. They were locked up for a reason. Now wake up and realize your place before you wind up being associated with their kind.”

‘ **Finish him**.’

Frisk stood up abruptly then, her chair falling over and the mayor scooting back a bit in response to the glare she was giving him. She remained silent, feeling anger swelling inside her at how disgusting the display of a man before her was. How sick society must be to allow someone like him in office. She wanted to rip his soul out of his chest just to see how black it was—

She paused at her thoughts, realizing they weren’t truly hers. Her eyes closed. She counted to ten. Taking a deep breath and sighing it out. Clearing her mind.

Then she smiled.

**“*** Thank you for your time **.”**

And she left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol, we hate him.
> 
> FIND ME HERE TOO:
> 
> TUMBLR-  
> https://irightforfun.tumblr.com/
> 
> DEVIANTART-  
> https://www.deviantart.com/irightforfun
> 
> YOUTUBE-  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCGJUBiyGz437ifIa6a9cizg  
> (I have a couple of Frans videos up here ^^)
> 
> WATTPAD-  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/irightforfun  
> (Can read Hopes and Nightmares here as well with illustrations)


	9. Pep Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Frisk bond some more.
> 
> Fluffy stuff(?).

It was a beautiful day outside.. Birds were singing. Flowers were blooming.

Sans had been a little surprised to see Frisk this early in the day since he knew she was bound to be busy due to just returning to town. And yet there she was. Knocking at his door before noon and asking to come in. Papyrus wasn’t home, out to help his morning gym class with Undyne, so the two were alone. It was probably for the best, too, because Frisk seemed to sort of be a mess. She had been close to tears when she slumped through his door, waking him from his nap he had been taking on his day off. But he didn’t mind. This seemed to be a good enough reason. Allowing her in, he led her to the couch with a concerned gaze in his sockets.

“woah— kid, you don’t look so good,” he spoke as he took a seat beside her, “what’s eatin’ ya?”

**“*** Oh Sans **,”** she choked out, shaking her head before burying her face in her hands **, “*** It’s all so messed up. I’m messed up. I’m a mess **—“**

“and here i thought i was hard on myself,” he chuckled as he placed a boney hand on her back, rubbing up and down her spine to comfort her, “ease up on the insults, buddy? that’s my friend you’re talkin about.”

Another whine came from her at that, removing her hands from her face as she leaned with a soft plop against the back of the couch, frustration written on her expression as her tired eyes glanced to him as if he wasn’t helping. Whoops.

“what?” he lightly laughed out, hands lifting up in a ‘I surrender’ fashion, “you asked for the jokes when you came to me for comfort. you know i’m no good with—“

**“*** It’s not that **,”** she replied quietly, face suddenly becoming red as she looked down sheepishly. She twiddled her thumbs in her lap, chewing on her lower lip and making her sudden anxiousness all the more apparent to the skeleton. Okay, something was up.

“well. you’ve gotta throw me a _bone_ , here. time _tibia_ honest with me. what’s up?”

She took a deep breath and then gave a huff to get it out before turning to him more fully, the skeleton scooting back slightly to give her more space. But she scooted closer in response, so he remained still, figuring she needed the closeness right now. He really didn’t like seeing her so torn up. But jokes were his only way to cope with things anymore. They always seemed to make her smile, anyway. It was a win-win. Except right now. Right now, it didn’t seem to be working, so it was time to put on his serious skull.

**“*** I… don’t like it when you call me ‘buddy’ or ‘friend **..,”** she explained quietly, hoping he’d understand despite her being a bit vague about the subject.

He blinked, sockets furrowing in confusion as he gave a tone of annoyance now, “okay. first i can’t call you ‘kid’ and now this? cut me some slack, frisk. and here i thought i was the _bonehead—_ “

He was interrupted by her soft finger pressing against his teeth, the skeleton raising a brow at her in an unamused way as he continued, “you know i can still talk, right? no lips, remember?”

Frisk gave a small smile at that, letting her finger slide away from his teeth before resting on his clavicle. Her eyes shyly watching her hand setting on his shoulder, she spoke quietly, **“*** I don’t like it because I don’t want to be just your friend, Sans **…”**

The skeleton’s sockets went black for a moment, remaining silent as he processed what she just said. “what?” He suddenly became aware of just how close she was to him. How her chest was now pressing against his rib cage. How she was leaning towards him in a position that left him quite helpless. She sat taller than him, the skeleton slouching back in retreat as he tried to stammer out some words, “w-woah now, buddy, what are you doing?”

**“*** Stop pretending you don’t see me like this **..,”** she whispered, her tone hushed as she leaned closer so that her warm breath coaxed over his teeth. He felt his spine shiver. **“*** I know you see me, Sans **…** I see how you look at me **.** You want more too **.”**

Suddenly, Sans wasn’t controlling himself. He lost all sense of restraint as his sockets went half-lidded. “we can’t..,” he uttered out, yet his phalanges found themselves curling around her waist, one resting on her lower back to keep her close while the other squeezed her hip bone possessively.

**“*** We can **..,”** she hummed back **, “*** Just let me **.”**

“well,” he scoffed, his half-lidded sockets watching her brown orbs before closing them, “who am i to tell the ‘fallen angel’ no?”

**“*** Exactly **,”** she murmured back, a smile in her voice as her lips brushed against his teeth **, “** You really do want me, don’t you **?”**

“little bit,” he chuckled, having to hold himself back from lunging forward to capture her lips against his teeth. He could already feel his magic sparking inside him, flickering and prepared to plant mystical kisses on her teasing flesh lips.

“ **Well, you’re too late, comedian**.”

Sans’s eyes snapped open, Frisk’s brown orbs suddenly being replaced with scarlet ones, gaze burning with an insane-like grudge. The skeleton felt his soul stop. If he had skin, he would be pale as a ghost right now.

“ **It’s time for me to wake up**.”

His left eye burst into a blue flame—

But it was too late.

A grunt escaped him, the sound of a knife slashing through fabric and cutting through bone echoing in his ears. The kid let out a demented laugh, Sans already feeling his soul cracking bit by bit. His skull beginning to scatter down into dust. He had tears in his eyes. A familiar pain flooded inside him. Terror for his friends. His family. For Frisk. Where was she?? This wasn’t her—

“ **Wake up, Sans**.”

* * *

“Sans, wake up.”

“get back!” the boney monster rose his head from the countertop abruptly, sweat dripping down his skull as his black sockets zipped around in confusion. His right hand gripped at his shirt, no tear found in it. His left hand was gripping onto a washcloth, brow bones furrowing at it before he looked up to see Grillby giving him a look of concern. The skeleton slowly realized what had happened, his heavy breathing slowing and a sigh escaping his teeth.

It was a dream.

Or a nightmare.

He wasn’t sure, exactly.

The flame elemental watched him for another few moments, giving Sans a chance to gather himself before hesitantly speaking again, “You were sleeping on the job, again.”

“right,” Sans huffed out, letting his carpals rub back against his skull, “sorry, grillbz, i’ll get back to work.”

Grillby stepped forward then, reaching out and placing a hand on Sans’s shoulder to capture his attention. They shared a moment of silent conversation, one in which Grillby was questioning if he should ask and Sans was answering with a simple no. Giving the skeleton’s shoulder a squeeze, Grillby walked past him to tend to the customers waiting at the register.

“geez,” Sans sighed out to himself as he turned back to the glasses he had been cleaning, picking one up to wipe the inside of it with his washcloth, “what i get for trying mustard instead of ketchup, huh?”

The bell to the door rang through the bistro, Sans’s sockets glancing over to the entrance expecting some random monster to be coming in for a drink— but instead he saw a human. And usually humans didn’t come in this part of town due to the larger population of monsters. It was considered dangerous. But it was Frisk. And everyone knew Frisk. Hell, she was the human who flirted her way through the Underground, after all. She was basically one of their kind. More monster than human. And she was probably prouder of that fact than most monsters.

He did a double-take, raising a brow and turning to face her direction as she glanced around the place for a moment. She looked a little distraught. Not as well put together as she had last night. Like something was eating at her or someone had upset her. Sans immediately felt his soul drop a bit. That wasn’t very comforting after the nightmare he just had…

Soon she spotted him, a sigh coming from the girl as she walked to the bar and plopped herself down on a stool with a huff. He gave an amused smirk in response, brow bone still risen as he waited for her to explain her attitude. Instead, she pulled out her wallet from her purse and blew her bangs out of her face in frustration.

**“*** Hit me with a sazerac **,”** she ordered, placing a few bucks on the counter as she eyed the skeleton. He merely chuckled, taking a step closer and placing the glass he had been cleaning down in front of her as he replied, “aren’t you a little young to be drinking?”

**“*** Don’t you have enough _spine_ not to care **?”** she challenged with a small smirk of her own. He shrugged, pulling out a bottle from under the counter and popping the top off, “that’s fair. but i don’t have enough spine to face ms. tori if she finds out. so how about a shirley temple instead?”

**“*** Fine **,”** she whined as she leaned against the counter with a defeated look. He couldn’t help but notice her lack of usual umph, pouring the beverage into her glass and adding a cherry before sliding it to her.

“there a reason for the lack of determination, or are we gonna keep acting like i haven’t noticed?”

**“*** I had my meeting with the mayor today **,”** she replied dully, sipping from the straw provided for her.

“ah. starting the ambassador-ing gig already?”

**“*** And not on a good start **,”** she groaned before biting into her cherry.

“didn’t like you?”

**“*** Nope **.”**

“because you were nervous, or..?”

**“*** Because he’s an ass **.”**

“i could’ve told you that before you even saw him.”

Frisk rolled her eyes at this, obviously not amused at the moment. This really was eating at her. He understood why. Her first movement as an ambassador, and she was dealing with the biggest jerk of ‘em all. Doyle. Sans already knew the guy was a bit of a dick. He refused to hear Undyne’s complaint about the police nearly arresting Papyrus for getting in his own car. They apparently assumed it was stolen because Paps was a monster. The only thing that stopped Sans from handing the guy’s soul to him on a silver platter was him being busy comforting Papyrus who had been torn up over the authorities accusing him of being a ‘thief’.

Either way, this wasn’t Frisk’s fault. Doyle was just a bad man. And Ebbott wasn’t that great of a city for monsters. She had her work cut out for her. Still felt bad that she had such a rough start, though. It obviously did a number on her enthusiasm.

“look, buddy,” he ignored the images of his dream from earlier that crept up on the back of his mind at the term of endearment, “it’s not your fault the guy’s an ass. no one expected you to be able to just bust in city hall and earn equal rights for monsters everywhere. you aren’t letting anyone down but yourself— which is dumb because you’re expecting way too much of yourself.”

Frisk’s eyes lifted to him then, listening quietly and soaking in every word he said as if it was refilling her hope with each syllable. He couldn’t help but give a warm smile at how much she took his words to heart.

“you can do this. don’t let one bad meeting determine the rest of your career as ambassador, ok? you made your way through the entire underground without hurting a soul, you can take on this mayor.”

The human gave a little grin, biting her lower lip as a light blush grew on her cheeks **, “*** Thanks, Sans **.”**

“eh. don’t mention it,” he shrugged as he grabbed the empty glass Grillby had just slid over to him, picking it up and beginning to clean it out as he watched Frisk down the rest of her drink, “besides, i _mayor_ may not have money on you winning this fight.”

Frisk snorted then, having to cover her nose to stop her drink from spewing out of it much to Sans’s complete and total amusement.

She’s so cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans is having some saucy dreams
> 
> That end in some intense murdery stuff.  
> Which probably isn't healthy.
> 
> FIND ME HERE TOO:
> 
> TUMBLR-  
> https://irightforfun.tumblr.com/
> 
> DEVIANTART-  
> https://www.deviantart.com/irightforfun  
> (I have a new comic coming here and on tumblr that I bet you guys would be interested in~)
> 
> YOUTUBE-  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCGJUBiyGz437ifIa6a9cizg  
> (I have a couple of Frans videos up here ^^)
> 
> WATTPAD-  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/irightforfun  
> (Can read Hopes and Nightmares here as well with illustrations)


End file.
